


Standing Witness

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip away from Coruscant to celebrate a major<br/>event in the life of a friend gives Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan some<br/>much needed and well used time for each other away from their<br/>responsibilities as Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: Romance, PWP

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: m/m sex, otherwise none.

Spoilers: None, occurs about 1 year before TPM

Summary: A trip away from Coruscant to celebrate a major  
event in the life of a friend gives Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan some  
much needed and well used time for each other away from their  
responsibilities as Jedi.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and  
Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the  
boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm  
through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for  
entertainment only.

The lyrics used in this piece belong to John Lennon and Paul  
McCartney and those songs as well as any similarities between  
the musicians in this piece and those two men is my way of  
paying homage to the incredible talent and years of joy their  
music has brought me.

Author's notes: After a couple of very angsty pieces and the  
stresses of RL, I wanted to do something lighter and this is  
the result. Also, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor,  
Monalee. I couldn't have done it without her. As always, I can't resist  
making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you  
enjoy the story.

Feedback: Please, it's the only way a writer will know what  
works. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon watched in amusement as Obi-Wan paced a steady path  
around their somewhat ornate quarters on the royal transport.  
Larger than their bedroom on Coruscant, the luxurious chamber  
had an air of decadence to it. The large sleep couch could  
easily hold two Wookies and the deeply cushioned sofa faced a  
large transparisteel viewscreen that shone with the streaks  
of stars elongated in hyperspace. The refresher had a real  
water shower rather than the normal sonics of most starships  
and a small staff was available to handle all their needs.  
Everything on board befit the status of the personal ship of  
King Aidan of Varonat.

As the younger man passed by his seat, Qui-Gon reached out an  
arm and stopped his apprentice's progress. "Sit down,  
Obi-Wan. All this fidgeting is giving me a headache. You  
would think you're the person who is taking bonding vows."

Obi-Wan glared down at Qui-Gon but did not pull out of his  
grasp. "All Prince Jian has to do is sit back while everyone  
else takes care of things. Do you realize how many tasks I am  
responsible for once we reach Varonat?"

"You have thwarted assassination attempts, helped stop wars  
and engineered dangerous rescues more times than I can  
remember, Padawan," Qui-Gon chided gently. "You will have no  
problem arranging a pre-bonding party and helping the Prince  
pick out a significant bonding gift."

"I should have been there two days ago so now I'll only have  
two days to get everything done before the ceremony," Obi-Wan  
complained. "I'm not only standing as second witness during  
the heir to the throne's bonding ceremony, I am also serving  
as part of the official Jedi and Republic entourage." He took  
a deep breath then added somewhat petulantly. "You just don't  
understand the pressure I'm under, Master. Jian is my closest  
friend outside of the Temple. I want everything to be perfect  
for his bonding."

Qui-Gon chuckled as the memory of a similar conversation with  
Master Yoda thirty years ago came into his mind. "I  
understand much more than you think, Padawan. You and Prince  
Jian are not the first Jedi and Varonian Royal to have this  
type of friendship." At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow, he smiled  
and added, "Sit and I will explain."

Somewhat begrudgingly, Obi-Wan sat on the plush sofa beside  
his Master, tucked his legs under him and looked up at  
Qui-Gon. "Explain away."

Qui-Gon chuckled again at his apprentice's semi-petulant  
behavior and wondered why he had not shared this information  
with the younger man years ago. Probably because he didn't  
want to unduly influence his padawan but it seemed that the  
Force had deemed that these particular situations would play  
out for them almost identically. "My friendship with King  
Aidan is very similar to yours with Prince Jian. As you know  
I am bond-guardian to Jian and his siblings. I serve in that  
role because I also stood as second witness at Aidan's  
bonding to Cliaryn." A brief flash of surprise lit Obi-Wan's  
face and he knew that his next bit of information would  
strengthen that surprise. "Like you and Jian, Aidie and I  
were also each other's first lovers."

Obi-Wan blushed a deep red as his Master spoke. "You knew  
about that - at the time?" he stammered. A few months after  
they became intimately involved, he and Qui-Gon had vaguely  
discussed any previous lovers that they interacted with  
regularly. He had mentioned Jian at that time as his friend  
had been studying on Coruscant but neither of them had shared  
the details of any of their relationships.

"It was hard to miss," Qui-Gon teased. "Your expression when  
you came back to our quarters spoke volumes. What is the term  
you young people use -- well fucked?"

Obi-Wan felt his face redden even more before deciding he  
really shouldn't be surprised. Qui-Gon didn't miss much and  
probably knew about everything he had ever done. Changing  
tactics, he tried to turn the tables a bit. "You should know  
that look. You put it on my face often enough these days."

Not rising to the bait in the least, Qui-Gon replied flatly.  
"As often as I possibly can." He reached out and caressed the  
younger man's cheek. "Even the circumstances of those first  
encounters are almost identical. Aidie and I had quite a  
laugh over it the next morning at breakfast."

"You told King Aidan?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "I'm  
surprised he didn't have me tossed off the planet for  
corrupting his son."

"He was glad, as I was, that Jian's first time was with  
someone who was special and cared about him," Qui-Gon  
replied.

"It's a good thing I didn't know that then. I could never  
have faced him," Obi-Wan said softly.

"That's why we didn't tell either you or Jian that we knew,"  
Qui-Gon responded. "At your age, you would have been  
mortified, as Aidan and I would have been if his father or  
Yoda had said anything to us when we did it."

That comment brought Obi-Wan's attention back to his Master's  
revelation. "You and King Aidan were lovers? Now that I know,  
the depth of your friendship with him is much clearer. Would  
you tell me about it?" he asked as he reached for the large  
hand stroking his cheek.

Qui-Gon smiled warmly as Obi-Wan intertwined their fingers  
and pulled his hand into his lap. "I had just turned  
seventeen when Master Yoda and I were sent to Varonat to  
witness the coronation of Prince Odoat as the twenty-sixth  
monarch of the House of Kintyre. Because of Yoda's position  
on the Council, it was very rare for us to go on missions  
together so I was really excited. When I learned out that  
Prince Odoat had a son my age and another son and a daughter  
a little younger, I was even happier. I figured at least  
there would be people my age at all the boring official  
functions."

"I thought you said that you never found official functions  
boring," Obi-Wan complained.

"Yes, that's true now but that change came only after Master  
Yoda enlightened me to their value when I complained one time  
to often," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk. "If you'd like, I  
can attempt to do the same for you."

"That's okay, please continue your story," Obi-Wan said  
hastily.

"So Prince Aidan was part of our official welcoming committee  
and invited me to join a group of his friends after that  
night's banquet," Qui-Gon continued. "From that point on,  
unless one of us was tied up with official duties, we were  
inseparable. On the fourth night, he invited me to his  
private quarters for dinner and the rest, shall we say, is  
history." He smirked as he added, "During the rest of the ten  
that I was on Varonat, we spent as much time as possible  
perfecting our techniques."

"Were you able to be together any other times?" Obi-Wan  
asked.

"Like Jian, Aidan spent four years studying at the University  
on Coruscant, so we got together whenever our schedules  
allowed," Qui-Gon said. "That is, until his third year when  
he met Cliaryn. He fell in love with her the moment he first  
saw her and never looked back."

Two questions warred to be asked, but concern won out over  
curiosity. "Didn't that hurt you, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not really. We were good friends and enjoyed being together  
but we weren't in love with each other," Qui-Gon replied.  
"Like Aidan, I knew without a doubt when I found the person I  
was meant to share my life with."

"It would have been nice if you shared that fact a few years  
earlier though," Obi-Wan retorted with a smile. Without  
waiting for a reply, he asked the other question. "Does Queen  
Cliaryn know that you and her husband were lovers?"

"Yes, she knows," Qui-Gon admitted. "She realizes that Aidan  
had a life before he met her just as she did."

"I wonder if Jian has told Nyastria about our times  
together?" Obi-Wan said pensively.

"Think, Obi-Wan, and you'll realize that you already know the  
answer to that question," Qui-Gon reprimanded gently. "You  
would not keep that kind of secret and neither would Jian."  
He brought his free hand up to cup Obi-Wan's cheek and added.  
"It's one of the reasons I told you about King Aidan now. The  
last time we were on Varonat, my previous relationship with  
the King was immaterial, as you and I were not yet intimately  
involved. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to interact with  
him now without knowing that we were once lovers."

Now that the shock of Qui-Gon's announcement had worn off,  
the other facts were registering in Obi-Wan's mind. "You had  
your first time during the coronation celebration?"

"Yes, though it took us four days to get to that point. Not  
the two days it took you and Jian," Qui-Gon teased.

"But you and King Aidan had just met," Obi-Wan countered.  
"Jian and I had been friends since we were fourteen."

"True, you two already had a solid friendship while my  
friendship with Aidan grew from us being lovers," Qui-Gon  
responded thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan's expression became pensive as memories of that time  
flowed through him. "That's why you gave me so few  
responsibilities during that ten."

"I have very fond memories of that time with Aidan. Those  
memories and Aidie's friendship helped to sustain me during  
some very trying times over the years," Qui-Gon explained. "I  
could see the friendship between you and Jian growing  
stronger and I wanted to give you the same opportunity." He  
squeezed the hand still intertwined with his and added  
softly. "We lead a hard life, my own, and there may be times  
when your friendships outside the Jedi will be your only  
solace."

"You came here after Xanatos," Obi-Wan said without question.

"Yes, I did," Qui-Gon replied. "Varonat became my haven  
outside the Temple. Aidan and I have always been there for  
each other. He supported me when Xanatos turned and I was  
here for him when his sister, Princess Malyn, and her family  
were killed in a shuttle accident a few years earlier."

"I hope Jian and I can sustain our friendship the way you and  
King Aidan have," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"You have thoroughly researched Varonian customs, Padawan.  
Your role as second witness will guarantee that your  
friendship will continue," Qui-Gon reassured.

Obi-Wan thought back through the morass of information he had  
read on Varonian customs. When a male member of the House of  
Kintyre bonded, two people stood witness for him. The first  
witness would be the bonding person's closest male relative,  
which in this case was Jian's younger brother, seventeen year  
old Parin. The choice of second witness was a bit more  
complicated. With the many responsibilities involved in  
standing as the heir's witness, a very close friend was  
always the best choice but this person could not be Varonian.  
As a means of securing the safety of the royal heirs from  
internal divisions, this non-Varonian person became  
Bond-Guardian to the heir's children. Because the Council had  
given their blessing for him to stand up for Jian, they would  
be duty bound to allow him to fulfill that role over the  
years, as they had Qui-Gon. When he looked back at his  
Master, the man was smiling at him.

"I see what you mean, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Like you  
have been for King Aidan, I will be there during all the  
important moments in Jian's life. Beginning with his bonding  
ceremony, I will also be present for the Presentation of his  
children and his eventual Coronation and ascension to the  
throne.

"Yes, as I will continue to support Aidan until the throne is  
relinquished to Jian. Each of those pleasant events will  
solidify your friendship so that you may also help each other  
through any trials that come," Qui-Gon said.

"We will be there for each other through the good and bad  
times of our lives," Obi-Wan agreed. As he spoke the words, a  
cold wave surrounded him and he shuddered as if a specter had  
passed through him. As quickly as it came, it dissipated and  
he wondered briefly at its meaning. Unwilling to allow a  
fleeting feeling to influence this happy time, he ignored it  
for now. There would be plenty of time to meditate on it  
later.

Qui-Gon watched the slight shudder run through his padawan  
and knew that the younger man had undergoing a moment of  
Seeing. He waited to see if Obi-Wan would say anything and  
when he didn't, he prodded him gently. "What is it, Padawan?"

"A feeling only, Master, vague and elusive, " Obi-Wan replied  
pensively. "Now is not the time to worry about such vague  
feelings. I will meditate on it later." Seeing the classic  
raised eyebrow lifted questioningly in his direction, he  
added with a smile, "It only took ten years, my Master, but  
your constant reminders to - 'Live in the Moment' - have  
finally sunk in."

The eyebrow raised even more as Qui-Gon replied. "I have not  
aged enough to become that naïve, my Padawan. You follow  
that directive only when it suits your purpose." His  
expression changed to smoldering as he pulled on the  
reddish-blond braid hanging over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It will  
be five hours before we reach Varonat. If you are done  
fretting needlessly, maybe we could take a more physical  
approach to 'living in the moment'."

Gray-green eyes darkened noticeably as Obi-Wan leaned in  
closer to that beloved face. "You did say that you attempted  
to created that 'well fucked' look on my face as often as  
possible. Now would be a good time for you to act on that  
claim."

Yanking on that braided length, Qui-Gon pulled his lover  
forward and captured his mouth in a probing kiss. He explored  
the luscious mouth until they were both breathless and  
panting, then rose fluidly from the soft sofa. "It would be a  
shame if we didn't take advantage of the luxurious bed that  
King Aidan provided for us."

"I agree," Obi-Wan smirked. "And after we use it for more  
pleasurable activities, we may actually want to spend a short  
time sleeping in it." He rose to his feet and joined Qui-Gon  
as he walked to the bed. Not waiting to see how his lover  
wanted to proceed, he quickly stripped off his clothing,  
turned back the resplendent bed covering and lay back  
wantonly on the smooth satin sheets. He looked up into  
Qui-Gon's passion darkened eyes and whispered huskily. "Care  
to join me?"

Taking time only to removed his belt and boots, Qui-Gon  
covered Obi-Wan's naked body with his clothed one. Teasing  
open the inviting mouth, his tongue slid past parted lips to  
taste and explore every bit of that warmth. After a few  
moments, he allowed the tongue twining with his to press into  
his mouth and explore as well.

As he explored Qui-Gon's mouth, Obi-Wan rocked his body  
gently against the clothed one covering his. The feel of the  
tightly woven cloth on his naked skin was enticing at first  
but within a matter of moments it was no longer enough.  
Desperate to feel the heat of his Master's skin against his  
own, he pushed the older man back a bit roughly.

Obi-Wan's hands pressing against his chest pulled Qui-Gon's  
attention from the tempting mouth he was relishing. He  
levered himself on his arms so that he could see his young  
lover's eyes. "Is there a problem, Padawan?"

Moving one hand from that broad chest to the sash that  
wrapped around his lover's waist, Obi-Wan complained, "The  
problem is that you are wearing too many clothes." He could  
feel the answering hardness pressing into him through the  
cloth and arched his hips to meet it. "I need to feel you  
against me, Master. Skin to skin."

Qui-Gon wasted no time maneuvering off the bed to remove his  
clothing. He tossed each piece haphazardly on the floor  
before rejoining his lover on the bed. He attempted to  
reclaim his pervious position but was flipped handily by a  
sudden move by his acrobatic padawan. "Was there something  
wrong with our previous position?"

"Not wrong exactly," Obi-Wan replied huskily. His eyes shone  
mischievously as he looked down at the older man. "I thought  
it was about time that you were the person wearing the well  
fucked look."

A surge of arousal flowed through him and his cock twitched  
in anticipation at his lover's words. It had been a while  
since Obi-Wan had taken the initiative to claim him like this  
and the notion excited him further. Relaxing back into the  
soft mattress, Qui-Gon dropped his arms to his side and  
spread his legs a bit wider. "I'm all yours."

This open acquiescence from his normally in control Master  
sent a wave of lust right to Obi-Wan's groin. Not wasting a  
moment, he began kissing his way along the long column of  
neck, nipping and biting small patches of skin as he went. He  
stopped a bit longer in one place, sucking a large passion  
mark into the joint of shoulder and neck. He moved on to the  
broad chest, kissing and licking until he reached the first  
burnished nipple. He laved the area with his tongue until the  
bud had hardened then pulled the taunt peak into his month.  
The broad chest arched up and a low groan escaped from  
Qui-Gon's lips as he sucked greedily at the hard nub. His  
fingers replaced his mouth, tweaking and pinching the already  
sensitive nipple while his mouth shifted its attention to the  
other one. By the time he had finished with the second  
nipple, his lover was writhing and moaning beneath him and he  
was fighting to control his body's reactions to the needy  
sounds.

With one final nip at the nub between his lips, Obi-Wan sat  
back on his heels and took in the sight beneath him. Faced  
flushed and panting heavily, Qui-Gon was the picture of  
tightly wound need. As he reached for the heavy cock jutting  
from between quivering thighs, the large body arched up to  
meet his touch. He leaned forward and licked the drops  
leaking from the head as his hand stroked the hard flesh  
slowly. Resting his chin in the nest of musky curls, he  
locked his gaze with his lover's. "Are you ready for me to  
take you? To press my cock into you until I am surrounded by  
your body?" he said in a throaty whisper.

Knowing Aidan would have provided for every need, he reached  
into the bedside table and tossed a small tube to Obi-Wan.  
"Yes. Do it. Now," Qui-Gon pleaded.

Spurred on by the depth of need in that request, Obi-Wan set  
about to quickly prepare Qui-Gon and himself. He positioned  
the head of his penis against his lover's anus and rested  
those strong legs against his chest. Without further pause,  
he pressed forward and sheathed himself in one fast stroke.  
Aroused almost to the point of no return by the teasing  
foreplay, he had to fight not to explode as the silken heat  
molded tightly around him.

"Yes," Qui-Gon hissed as his body burned with the stretch of  
penetration. He pressed back against his lover but Obi-Wan  
remained still. "Move, love. Please," he begged raggedly as  
he reached out across their bond to supplement the intimate  
touch.

That throaty plea and the presence filling his mind were more  
than he could stand and Obi-Wan immediately sought to fulfill  
the request. He thrust into the tight heat, pulling back and  
surging forward in a demanding rhythm. He was so aroused that  
it took only a matter of moments before he felt his balls  
tighten in impending release. He reached down between them,  
wrapped the thick shaft in his fist and stroked in harsh  
counterpoint to his thrusts. He cried out as his seed pulsed  
into Qui-Gon's body and almost immediately felt streams of  
thick fluid coating his fist.

They rode the tremors of their release together, minds  
intertwined along their bond as intimately as their bodies  
were. When the aftershocks of their orgasms faded, Obi-Wan  
withdrew his penis from Qui-Gon's body and allowed himself to  
collapse onto that broad expanse of chest. Strong arms  
immediately wrapped around him and he nestled his face  
against his Master's neck. "I love you," he breathed against  
the sweaty skin. He felt a kiss against his hair and heard a  
returned, "as I love you", before allowing his body to drop  
into a sated doze.

Forcing his eyes to focus enough to read the chrono, Qui-Gon  
was glad to see that they had only an hour before they  
reached Varonat. Rubbing soothing circles on his young  
lover's back, he spoke softly. "Wake up, Obi-Wan." A hand  
reached out to touch his face as the lithe body nestled in  
more tightly against him.

"Want to sleep… just a little longer… please,  
Master," Obi-Wan mumbled almost incoherently.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he listened to his apprentice's  
pleadings. For a man who could come fully awake in an instant  
in times of need, Obi-Wan would do anything possible for an  
extra few minutes of sleep under normal circumstances. He had  
thought the trend would change once the teenage years, a time  
when sleep, food and sex dominated a young man's needs, were  
over but it hadn't. Deciding that only more drastic action  
would work on his sated padawan, he used a touch of the Force  
to lift the compact body from his and deposit it rather  
rudely on the carpeted floor.

"What did you do that for?" Obi-Wan grumbled as he raised his  
head from the floor.

"You weren't listening when I told you to get up so I used  
another method," Qui-Gon said with a smirk.

"You didn't try very hard, Master," Obi-Wan groused. "I think  
you enjoyed tossing me on the floor. Since it was so  
successful, maybe I will use the same method the next time I  
need to wake you."

"Revenge is not very befitting of a Jedi, Padawan," Qui-Gon  
reprimanded with a touch of humor.

"Not revenge, just using what I have learned at the hand of  
my Master," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"Just remember that your Master knows quite a few things that  
he hasn't taught you yet," Qui-Gon retorted as he rose from  
the bed. "Now if you're through complaining, there is just  
enough time for a leisurely shower. Are you interested in  
joining me?" He added as he looked back over his shoulder at  
the body sprawled on the floor.

Shaking his head in frustration, Obi-Wan pushed himself to  
his feet as Qui-Gon entered the refresher. "One of these  
days," he mumbled, "I will find a way to actually get the  
last word."

"Did you say something, Padawan?" Qui-Gon called out from the  
shower in reply to Obi-Wan's grumbling.

"No, Master," Obi-Wan replied caustically as he entered the  
refresher. Deciding that he might as well just give up for  
now and enjoy what he was being offered, he joined Qui-Gon in  
the shower.

* * *

By the time they finished their shower and dressed, the pilot  
announced that they were getting ready to revert from  
hyperspace. They watched as the planet appeared in the large  
transparisteel window of their quarters then gathered their  
belongings and placed them by the door. Leaving the room,  
they headed into the cockpit of the ship arriving just as the  
pilot was getting clearance to land.

"Welcome to Varonet, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi," the  
pilot said formally. "Prince Parin and Princess Lycianna are  
waiting in the hangar to escort you to the Palace."

"We are pleased to be here," Qui-Gon replied with a bow. He  
could see Obi-Wan looking nervously out the viewscreen as  
they entered the hangar and reached out to place a reassuring  
hand on his arm. _Relax, Padawan. You will have plenty of  
time to do everything. Remember I have gone through this  
before,_ he sent.

 _I'll try, Master and I do appreciate your support. If  
you're not too busy with King Aidan maybe I can recruit you  
to help me. I pay well,_ he sent with a mental image of  
just what he was offering for payment.

 _You could incur a bill that will take a lifetime to pay  
off,_ Qui-Gon sent in reply. He placed a hand behind his  
apprentice's back and directed the younger man to the landing  
ramp. _I can only hope,_ came faintly into his mind as  
the ramp squeaked open.

The Jedi walked down the ramp towards the two regally dressed  
young people who stood just out of range of the ship's  
repulsors. After the ship shut down, the two young people  
walked quickly forward. The young man bowed formally to the  
Jedi. "Master Jinn. Padawan Kenobi. The House of Kintyre  
welcomes you to Varonat. Thank you for gracing us with your  
presence on this grand occasion."

The Jedi returned the formal bow as Qui-Gon replied with the  
same formality. "We bring the well wishes of the Jedi and the  
Republic to the House of Kintyre. It is our great pleasure  
and honor to represent the Jedi and ourselves during this  
sacred occasion." With that formality out of the way, Qui-Gon  
extended his arms towards the two young people standing  
before him. "Now how about a proper greeting for your  
Bond-father." They went willingly into his embrace and he  
placed a kiss on each one's cheek. As they pulled back, he  
looked them over intently. "What happened to the two children  
who climbed into my lap and begged for stories on my last  
visit?"

"Well, it has been four years, Master Qui-Gon," Lycianna  
chuckled.

"Though if you have any stories you want to share about our  
father's youthful escapades, we would love to hear them,"  
Parin said with a smirk.

"Not unless you want your Bond-father to be banished from  
Varonat, young ones," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan took a step closer to the two teenagers. "What, I'm  
not even good enough to get a hello? I'll remember that the  
next time you need someone to cover for you."

Lycianna reached out and wrapped her arms around the  
padawan's waist. "Don't be like that, Obi-Wan. It's wonderful  
to see you again."

"I'm definitely glad you're here," Parin said. "I could use  
someone to share the job of keeping Jian together until the  
ceremony," he added as he slapped Obi-Wan on the back. "We  
should get going. Father and Mother are anxious to see you  
both."

After arranging to have Jedi's belongings taken to their  
rooms, Parin led the small group into the palace's living  
quarters. As they walked, the young Prince gave them an  
overview of the preparations that had already been made and  
the things that still needed to be done. He quickened his  
pace and directed Obi-Wan a few steps ahead of the others  
before whispering. "I've put together a list of possible  
entertainers and facilities for my brother's send off."

Obi-Wan couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that erupted  
from him. "I think it would be best if we keep my involvement  
in that endeavor just between us, Parin. It wouldn't do to  
have the stoic and serene reputation of the Jedi tainted."

"You are far too late on that note, Obi-Wan," Parin chuckled  
as he glanced back over his shoulder. "From what I heard from  
my Uncle Livat, the party that Master Qui threw for my father  
more than crushed any notion of Jedi being emotionless. It  
was the best send off in generations." The young prince  
winked and added, "I also heard that Master Qui was the life  
of the party."

Fighting the desire to look back to where his Master was  
talking softly with Lycianna, Obi-Wan strengthened his  
shields and asked. "Maybe you could arrange for me to meet  
with your Uncle. One never knows when such information could  
come in handy."

Qui-Gon had felt his padawan's shields strengthen and  
quickened his stride until he was standing beside the younger  
man. "There seems to be quite a bit of whispering going on up  
here, boys. Is there something being discussed that I should  
know about, Obi-Wan?"

"No, Master," Obi-Wan replied trying to keep his face  
expressionless. "Parin and I were just discussing the things  
we need to attend to to prepare for the bonding." Luckily, he  
earned a reprieve to his Master's questions as they had  
reached the Royal family's personal quarters.

A royal guard opened the door with a flourished bow and held  
it for the party to enter. Parin and Lycianna moved to the  
side to allow their guests to enter the room first. King  
Aidan was out of his seat and moving towards them before they  
had taken three steps into the room. "Welcome back to  
Varonat, my old friend," he said sincerely as he pulled  
Qui-Gon into a hearty embrace.

Qui-Gon returned the embrace as he greeted his friend in  
response. "It is wonderful to be here, especially for such a  
momentous occasion." As he stepped back, he noticed that  
Queen Cliaryn was approaching him at a much more sedate pace  
than her husband. Moving to stand before her, he bowed  
formally and placed a ceremonial kiss to the back of her  
hand. "Greetings, your Majesty. Thank you for inviting us to  
share in this wonderful ceremony and opening your home to  
us."

"A major family celebration would not be complete without  
your presence. You have been part of this family longer than  
I have, Qui-Gon Jinn," Cliaryn insisted as he hugged him. She  
stepped back from Qui-Gon and moved to stand in front of  
Obi-Wan. She looked the younger man up and down then smiled.  
"It seems time has not passed you by any more than it has my  
quickly growing children, Obi-Wan. When last time you stood  
in that spot I saw a boy; now I see a grown man and a  
handsome one at that. I am glad you are here."

Blushing lightly, Obi-Wan bowed formally in reply. "Thank  
you, your Majesty. At least this time you won't have to worry  
about Jian and I hot-wiring a speeder to sneak off to the  
vernal season bacchanal," he said, a smile warming his face  
at the memory.

King Aidan laughed as he draped an arm around Obi-Wan's  
shoulders. " Please don't give Parin any ideas, Obi-Wan.  
There were times when I wondered if Cliaryn and I would  
survive until Jian reached adulthood and, thinking back, the  
strongest times were when you were visiting."

Qui-Gon laughed along with his friend. "I too wondered if I  
would survive until Obi-Wan's adulthood." He looked  
affectionately at his apprentice and winked. "Though, the  
stresses of those years have depleted the last of my reserves  
and with Obi-Wan's knighting, my days of training padawans  
will be behind me."

"Cliaryn, did I hear that correctly?" the King asked his wife  
in an exaggerated tone. "Did Qui-Gon Jinn just admit that his  
advancing age would require him to relinquish a task? This  
from the man who claimed that he would never allow his age to  
affect his duties?"

Before the Queen respond, Qui-Gon stepped forward and handily  
changed the subject. "So where is the betrothed couple? I had  
expected to see them waiting here with you."

"They are attending their second session of the connubial  
seminar with Pater Luionad," Aidan replied. "Though, Jian did  
try unsuccessfully to convince the cleric that he and  
Nyastria were committed to each other and all the  
responsibilities they would face as royal heirs and did not  
need any further sessions."

"Like father, like son, I see," Qui-Gon teased his friend. He  
started to expound a bit but was quickly cut off.

"I do not think it is necessary that my children hear about  
that ancient history, Qui-Gon," Aidan countered. "Jian and  
Nyastria will be joining us for mid meal as soon as their  
session is over. Until then, let's relax and catch up on  
what's been going on in each other's lives."

The King led his guests further into their private quarters  
and they each took seats in the comfortable sitting area,  
separating into two groups by ages. The King, Queen and elder  
Jedi talked about the major events in their lives since  
Qui-Gon's last visit, which included the profound change in  
the pair's relationship. Although Qui-Gon had communicated  
the change to his oldest friend in their regular  
correspondence, it wasn't the same as sitting face to face  
and hearing the emotions behind the words. Aidan talked about  
the state of politics on Varonat and Cliaryn talked about the  
children.

Across the room, the younger group did the same. The Padawan  
told the two young royals about some of the more interesting,  
unclassified missions he and his Master had been on. When  
that topic was exhausted, Obi-Wan listened intently to the  
details of antics that young Parin had been involved in since  
his last visit. Lycianna's questions were more cosmopolitan.  
She wanted to know about the latest fashion and music trends  
in the Galactic Capitol. Obi-Wan chuckled at her  
predictability and told her he had a number of disks for her  
in his bag. Finally, Parin asked the question that the  
padawan had been expecting since they sat down.

"Is it true that you and Master Qui-Gon are now a pair?"  
Parin asked with a shy smile.

Deciding to tease his young friend a bit, he replied  
seriously, "We have been a pair for many years, Parin - a  
master and padawan pair. But you have always known that."

Lycianna came to her brother's defense. "Don't be dense,  
Obi-Wan. You know what he means. Father told us that you and  
Master Qui are a couple. Will you be bonding with him?"

A voice came from the direction of the doorway. "Don't you  
think that is a rather personal question to ask a guest,  
Lycianna?" Jian crossed the last two steps to where they were  
seated and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. "I'm so glad you have  
finally arrived. Thank you for agreeing to stand witness for  
us," he said as he wrapped his friend in a welcoming hug.

"Thank you for asking me, Jian," Obi-Wan replied while still  
enclosed in his friend's embrace. "I wouldn't have missed  
sharing this day with you for anything. I would even have  
faced down the Council had it been necessary." He stepped out  
of Jian's arms and took the hand of the striking young woman  
who stood at his side. He bowed and kissed her hand  
gallantly, "the beautiful and enchanting Nyastria. It is  
wonderful to meet you at last." He tilted his head towards  
Jian and whispered, "Your description of your beloved did not  
do her justice."

Leaning forward, Nyastria kissed the young Jedi formally on  
each check. "You are being too kind, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is my  
honor to finally meet Jian's closest friend." By the time she  
straightened, the elder group had crossed the room to join  
them.

Jian turned to face his parents and Qui-Gon. "Master Qui, may  
I present my betrothed, Nyastria Delaryn." Turning back, he  
continued, "Nyastria, this is my Bond-father, Jedi Master  
Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon duplicated his apprentice's previous gesture and  
kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nyastria."  
Twisting to meet the Prince's gaze, he added, "It is my  
privilege to stand alongside your father as you celebrated  
this momentous step in your life, Jian."

"Thank you, Master Qui," Jian said sincerely. "The ceremony  
would not be complete without you and Obi here to share it  
with us."

Before anyone could say anything else, Parin piped in. "Now  
that all the formalities are out of the way, could we eat?  
I'm starving."

The King cuffed his youngest son gently and chuckled. "When  
is there a time that you aren't hungry, Parin? It's a wonder  
that you do not weigh over one hundred kilos by now." He  
gestured for everyone to follow him as he added, "We can  
continue this in the dining room. We wouldn't want Parin to  
faint from hunger."

The group laughed amiably as they moved into the family's  
private dining room. Servants brought in an assortment of  
delicacies to tempt every taste bud and the afternoon was  
spent enjoying a leisurely meal and pleasant company. Tales  
of misdeeds and misadventures involving a variety of  
participants were shared around the table. Qui-Gon told the  
story of his first visit to Varonat. He shared a few of the  
tamer episodes that he and Aidan participated in to the  
delight of the King's young heirs, stopping short of  
revealing the depth of their relationship. Obi-Wan shot him a  
wicked look and a mental reproach for that omission but his  
stoic Master's façade didn't waiver in the slightest.

Jian caught the glare that Obi-Wan gave his Master so he  
turned to address his friend. "Do you know something about  
Father and Master Qui's relationship that the rest of us  
should know about?"

 _Don't even think about it, Padawan. I do not think this an  
appropriate topic to be discussing in front of Parin and  
Lycianna._ Qui-Gon reprimanded his apprentice mentally  
even as he easily changed the subject. "Maybe Obi-Wan and  
Jian could share some of their more memorable escapades."

"I'd love to hear some of those stories," Parin agreed. "Jian  
seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time on restricted  
privileges after Obi-Wan's visits."

"Just make sure you do not attempt to duplicate any of your  
brother's adventures, Parin or you will find yourself on  
restricted privileges as well," Aidan told him firmly.

"And you won't have a trained Jedi to keep you safe if things  
should get complicated or dangerous," Jian cautioned his  
younger brother.

So the conversation moved on from Qui-Gon and Aidan's tales  
to those of Obi-Wan and Jian. They told the story of the  
bacchanal that Obi-Wan had alluded to earlier, then told  
about time they had climbed down the trellis outside the  
Prince's bedroom to go to the most risqué night club  
in the city. But when Jian started to tell his brother about  
the time that they had borrowed racing swoops and entered a  
dangerous canyon race, Obi-Wan felt the surge of surprised  
coming from Jian's parents and his Master. He grabbed his  
friend's arm to try to stop the tale but his warning was way  
too late.

Scowling faces looked over at them and Obi-Wan tried to make  
light of it. "Jian, we managed to do that without anyone  
finding out, remember? At least until just now." He turned to  
Qui-Gon and gave him his most innocent smile. "It's a good  
thing we're now too old to be punished."

"I wouldn't count on that, Padawan" Qui-Gon corrected  
sternly.

Ignoring the glares that both his parents had fixed on him,  
Jian used duty to extricate himself from the situation and  
rose from his seat. "As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to  
go to collect one of Nyastria's attendants from the train  
station and get her settled. I should be back in a couple of  
hours."

"Come find me when you get back, Jian," Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan should be finished with his meditations on honesty  
by then," Qui-Gon commented in his driest tone.

After Nyastria and Jian left the room, King Aidan rose from  
his seat. "Parin will take you and Obi-Wan to your rooms,  
Qui-Gon, so that you can get settled. Cliaryn and I have a  
few things to attend to for this evening. The soiree before  
tonight's official betrothal dinner begins at 1900."

Lycianna left with her parents and Parin directed the Jedi  
pair to the suite that was always their home when they  
visited on Varonat. As they moved into the rooms, Qui-Gon was  
surprised to see that they had been redecorated since their  
last visit. "Parin?"

Even without the actual question being voiced, Parin knew  
what Qui-Gon was asking. These rooms had been reserved for  
the Jedi since his first visit to Varonat with Master Yoda.  
"Mother always enjoys redecorating so Father let her loose on  
your suite. He wanted to do something special to acknowledge  
the change in your relationship and make the quarters more  
comfortable for you. I think you will find the changes  
enjoyable," the young prince added with a wink.

Obi-Wan's mind was filled with rather decadent ideas as he  
caught sight of the large oval hot tub that filled a corner  
of what used to be his bedroom. He was trying to decide  
whether he should comment when Parin spoke again. "We really  
need to get things organized for Jian's party tomorrow night.  
I could go and get the information in my room and bring it  
back here if you want to work on it now."

"Just give me about fifteen minutes to get our things  
unpacked, Parin, and then we can work on it," Obi-Wan said  
with a twinge of regret. When the young prince nodded and  
left the rooms, he joined his Master in the large sleep  
chamber. The new four-post bed that sat in the center of the  
room was much larger than their bed back at Temple. It was  
piled high with blankets and pillows and when he reached it  
found that beneath those covers was a feather mattress over  
fifteen centimeters thick. He looked over at Qui-Gon in  
disbelief. "Four people could sleep comfortably in that  
thing."

"I wasn't planning on inviting anyone else to join us,  
Padawan. Where you?" Qui-Gon retorted dryly.

"Master, really," Obi-Wan replied in an affronted tone. He  
looked longingly from the bed to Qui-Gon and back again and  
sighed. "Maybe I should have checked out the rest of the  
changes before telling Parin to be back in fifteen minutes."

Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan into his arms and kissed him  
passionately. "There will be plenty of time for pleasurable  
activities, later. Right now you have a gathering to plan,  
Padawan."

"Maybe I should be looking to your expertise to plan that  
gathering," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "According to Parin's  
uncle Livat, you have a knack for such things. It seems not a  
cycle goes by when I don't learn something new about you, my  
Master."

Qui-Gon tried to maintain an innocent expression but failed  
miserably. Finally, he just shrugged. "That was in my younger  
days, before I had impressionable padawans to worry about  
influencing." He grasped his apprentice's long braid and ran  
it through his fingers. "Force willing, some secrets will  
remain so until way beyond your knighting."

Tossing the bags onto the soft bed, Obi-Wan replied. "I will  
just have to consider it my greatest challenge to learn all  
of your mysteries before that day." He duplicated Qui-Gon's  
earlier probing kiss then reached to open the bags. "Now, I'd  
best get these things put away before Parin returns." He  
started pulling items from the bags and Qui-Gon moved quickly  
to assist him. Dress uniforms were smoothed out and hung in  
the large wardrobe and other clothing was placed neatly away.  
Toiletries were placed into the refresher with the exception  
of the bottles of massage oil and lube, which were placed  
conveniently at the bedside. They had just finished when a  
soft knock sounded on the door.

They returned to the common room and Obi-Wan opened the door  
to find not only Parin but also King Aidan standing there.  
"Your Majesty," Obi-Wan greeted formally. "This is an  
unexpected pleasure."

"Cliaryn found I was more of a hindrance then a help, so she  
shooed me off," Aidan declared with a smile. "So I thought I  
would come visit. Parin tells me you are going to work on  
Jian's send off. You should ask your Master for his  
assistance with that, young Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I hear he is rather an expert in that area, your  
Majesty", Obi-Wan replied.

Before Aidan could say anything else, Qui-Gon broke in.  
"Didn't you say something earlier about not dredging up  
ancient history? Now let's leave these two to their planning  
while we visit." He grabbed four bottles of Varonian dark ale  
off the wet bar and led the King towards the open balcony. He  
turned back to the younger men. "Call if you need anything."

"You really need to introduce me to your uncle at some point,  
Parin," Obi-Wan said. "This is becoming more intriguing by  
the moment. Now let's get down to business."

The two young men spent the better part of the next two hours  
going through all the materials that Parin had gathered,  
making endless comm calls, discussing options and the like.  
Finally they came to a decision on a location, food and  
entertainment and made the necessary calls to book  
everything. With all that settled, they rose from couch and  
Obi-Wan made his way to the balcony. "Your Majesty, my  
Master. It is safe to come back in now."

Taking Obi-Wan's hand in his, Qui-Gon pulled the younger man  
to stand beside him. "Everything arranged?"

"Yes, we booked a small club, a band, ordered food, gaming  
tables and dealers and found exotic dancers who look nothing  
like Nyastria. I think we covered everything," Obi-Wan  
stated.

King Aidan rose from his seat on the balcony and walked to  
stand beside his son. "Let's allow Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan some  
time to themselves before dinner, Parin. I'm sure your mother  
can find some things that are safe for us to assist with."  
Turning back to the Jedi Master, he added. "We will see you  
in the ballroom by 1900. The actual bestowal rite with  
Nyastria's father and kith will take place after dinner."

After seeing their hosts to the door, Qui-Gon turned back to  
see his young lover looking at him rather longingly. "What is  
it, Obi-Wan?"

"Even though I'm thrilled to be here for Jian and have no  
qualms about fulfilling the responsibilities of being his  
second witness, part of me wishes we could just hide in these  
rooms and spend our days focused only on each other," Obi-Wan  
said wistfully. "We have had so little private time between  
missions."

"We will make the most of the time we do have, my own,"  
Qui-Gon replied softly. "And I know you will enjoy the time  
you get to spend with Jian." Walking to his lover, he took  
the younger man's hand. "Now, I think we may just have enough  
time to see how comfortable that bed really is."

They had barely made it into the doorway of the bedroom when  
they heard a knock at the door and a brief scan with the  
Force identified their caller. Pressing back his frustration,  
Obi-Wan opened the door to the smiling face of Prince Jian.  
He pushed into the rooms, pulling him into a hug then stepped  
back, speaking animatedly. "I'm so glad that you're here.  
What do you think of Nyastria, Obi? Isn't she everything that  
I said she was? She beautiful, intelligent, chic, energetic  
and ingenious and she loves me. Sometimes, I feel like it's a  
dream and I'll wake up to find it's not true."

"Nyastria is a very beautiful and charming young woman and  
it's easy to see that she loves you as much as you love her,"  
Obi-Wan reassured his friend. "And I am looking forward to  
getting to know her better."

"There are so many things going on even before the actual  
bonding ceremony but I want us to spend as much time together  
as we can," Jian insisted. "Who knows when the next time I'll  
see you will be."

Although he had stood silently during the two younger men's  
exchange, Qui-Gon couldn't resist stepping in, "Just start  
having children regularly and the Council will have to let  
Obi-Wan come to visit."

Jian was blushing as he looked up to see the older man  
leaning against the doorjamb. "Master Qui, I didn't see you  
there." The import of Qui-Gon's words sunk in after a moment.  
"Although Nyastria and I plan on having children, I don't  
expect that we will be having them in sufficient quantities  
to account for all your visits."

Obi-Wan laughed at his friend's discomfort. "Leave to Qui-Gon  
to consider a large family as a means to visit."

Prince Jian walked over to the couch and sat back. "Let's go  
over the schedule for the next few days and see where we can  
fit in some time to do a few extra things."

Qui-Gon excused himself as the two younger men settled down  
to chat. He headed back onto the open balcony and dropped  
into a light meditative trance to the sound of the familiar  
voices from the common room.

By the time he and Jian had discussed everything they needed  
to do before the bonding ceremony, Obi-Wan realized that  
there would be little time for anything else for the next few  
days. With the exception of after tonight's dinner, the  
majority of their time would be fully occupied by  
responsibilities. Well, they would just have to make due.

Suddenly Jian jumped up from the couch. "I can't believe it's  
so late. I need to get changed for tonight. My mother will  
have my head if I'm not in the ballroom before the first  
guest arrives." He headed to the door. "See you later."

After Jian had left their suite, Obi-Wan headed onto the  
small balcony where his Master was meditating. Love flowed  
through him as he looked into Qui-Gon's relaxed face.  
Sometimes he felt a little like Jian had admitted to feeling.  
Like at some point he would wake up and the wonderful new  
aspect of their relationship would have just been a dream.  
 _It's real Obi-Wan,_ he heard in his mind as he watched  
the blue eyes open and gaze at him lovingly.

Qui-Gon rose to his feet and pulled his lover into his arms.  
"You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Obi-Wan." He  
tilted the cleft chin and pressed his lips firmly to his  
lover's. _Force willing, we will have many years to live  
this dream,_ he sent warmly. Pulling back, he added. "But  
for now, it appears that we must get ready to attend the  
night's festivities."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Obi-Wan headed to the bedroom. He  
prepared their formal uniforms while his Master showered then  
stepped in to quickly wash himself. When he came back into  
the room, Qui-Gon was dressed in the black leggings and inner  
tunic, drying his hair, a small ornate wooden box sitting  
open before him on the dressing table. A smile warmed his  
lips as he looked upon the contents of the box. Two long oval  
beads sat nestled into the soft fabric. The first was a deep  
blue, the color of Qui-Gon's eyes with a flourished letter J  
etched into the surface and the second was styled in the same  
manner in the gray-green of Obi-Wan's eyes and engraved with  
the letter K. The set had been a gift to them from Master  
Windu shortly after they had requested Council approval to  
deepen their relationship. The beads were symbolic of a  
couple's betrothal commitment on Mace's home world. Usually  
the gems were secured into a piece of jewelry like a necklace  
or a ring but since Jedi wore very few adornments, he thought  
that hair beads would create a more discrete symbol. Although  
the gift had been cherished, they had yet to attend a formal  
event that would allow them to be worn. Until now.

Reaching down, Obi-Wan ran a fingertip reverently along the  
blue bead. "Thank you for bringing these. I was so  
overwhelmed with all this trip entailed, I never even thought  
about them." He reached for the brush and the silver clasp  
that lay beside it. "May I?"

"Please," Qui-Gon said softly. He sat back and relaxed as  
Obi-Wan brushed his hair until it shone then separated out  
the sections he would pull back. The hair was smoothed then  
secured against the back of his scalp with the silver clasp.  
He felt the deft fingers divide the clinched hair into three  
sections and begin to plait it. After a moment, Obi-Wan  
reached into the box for the green bead. He caught the  
younger man's wrist and brought the fingers holding the  
bauble to his lips. Kissing the gem reverently, he whispered,  
"You are my heart, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan leaned forward and dropped a kiss to the top of his  
Master's head. "As you are mine, Qui-Gon," he replied  
emotionally. When his wrist was released, he threaded the  
bead through the middle section of the braided hair. After it  
was adjusted to his satisfaction, he plaited the rest of the  
strands and tied off the braid with the silver cord that lay  
on the table. He moved away from the table and pulled on his  
leggings and under tunic before returning to kneel before his  
Master. "Will you weave your bead into my braid?"

"It would be my honor and my pleasure, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said  
as he reached for the reddish blond plait. He removed the tie  
and the two beads that represented his apprentice's  
accomplishments then ran the brush through the loosened  
strands. Fingers moving in a familiar pattern quickly  
rebraided the sections adding in the yellow bead then  
twisting a few more turns until he reached for the blue bead.

Obi-Wan copied his Master's earlier movements, grasping his  
hand and bringing the gem to his lips. "Yours for all time,  
my love."

"Into the eternity of the Force, my own," Qui-Gon replied as  
he bound the blue bead into the strands of his padawan's  
braid. After setting it securely, he continued to plait the  
hair adding the red bead before securing it with another  
silver cord.

Rising from the floor, Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss Qui-Gon then  
moved away so they could finish dressing. Knee high, shiny  
black leather dress boots were pulled on and outer tunics  
were arranged over broad shoulders without the slightest  
crease. Tabards were placed over shoulders and secured with  
sashes wrapped around waists. Smooth black leather belts  
replaced worn brown ones and lightsabers were attached onto  
silver clips.

Qui-Gon leaned against the wall and watched his apprentice  
adjust the belt around his waist. Though Obi-Wan looked good  
in almost anything, in that form fitting formal uniform he  
was absolutely breathtaking. "If we didn't need to be at that  
reception in five minutes, I would rip those blacks you have  
so beautifully arranged right off your body," he said with a  
lust-filled sneer.

Knowing just how to get a reaction, Obi-Wan twirled around in  
a slow circle before Qui-Gon, swaying his hips provocatively  
as he turned. "Promises, promises." He stalked slowly over to  
his Master and ran him palm appreciatively along the front of  
the older man's body. "You are looking pretty handsome  
yourself. I have a feeling I will be defending you from  
unwanted suitors before the night is over," he teased.

"I fear it is I who will be protecting you," Qui-Gon  
responded in a like tone. He reached out and clasped  
Obi-Wan's hand firmly in his own. "Shall we?" Eschewing  
formal cloaks, as they would not be leaving the palace, the  
men left their quarters heading for the main ballroom.

More than a few sets of eyes took in the handsome forms of  
the two Jedi as they walked down the hallways. Polite nods  
and formal greetings were exchanged with guests that they  
passed until they stood in the arched doorway of the formal  
ballroom. Elegant decorations embellished the refined room.  
Flowers, streamers and feathers were arranged artistically  
over walls, ceilings and tables. Ice sculptures adorned the  
bountiful refreshment tables and blue tinted sparkling wine  
flowed from ornate table fountains. A small orchestra played  
soothing music from behind the royal receiving line set up to  
formally greet arriving guests. Resplendent in their regal  
finery, King Aidan and his family awaited the early arrivals.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved into the room and strode directly  
to the receiving line. Beginning with the youngest heir, they  
formally greeted their hosts. As Obi-Wan bowed to Prince  
Parin, he teased. "You should have more than your share of  
admirers tonight."

Princess Lyrianna chuckled a soft reply. "With you and Master  
Qui in the room, I don't expect the guests will be looking at  
any of the other men."

"My Master for sure but not me," Obi-Wan insisted, rolling  
his eyes.

Catching this little exchange, Qui-Gon admonished his padawan  
mentally. _You have no idea how devastatingly handsome you  
are, do you love?_ The mental retort came back a second  
later. _You're a bit biased, don't you think?_

The mental exchange ended as Obi-Wan reached Jian. After  
bowing formally, he reached out to place a reassuring hand on  
his friend's shoulder. "You seem a bit nervous, Jian."

"I'm beginning to wish that Nyastria and I had eloped," Jian  
lamented. "But having you standing beside me will help," he  
added as he created a space between himself and his sister.

Smiling warmly, Obi-Wan squeezed the shoulder he held. He had  
never expected to be using the Force to help keep Jian calm.  
"Let me greet your parents then I'll be at your side for  
however long you need." He moved forward to kiss Queen  
Cliaryn's hand. By the time he bowed to the King, his Master  
had taken his place at the ruler's side. His familiar voice  
echoed in his head. _The Force is very useful, Padawan,  
whether it's used to calm diplomats, warring factions or  
nervous bridegrooms._

Fighting not to allow his face to show signs of this mental  
conversation, Obi-Wan responded the same way. _Sounds like  
you have experience in this venue, my Master._

Qui-Gon's eyes flashed with humor as he replied. _King  
Aidan wasn't always the calm and collected man that you have  
always seen._

With a slight touch to his Master's hand in thanks for his  
support, Obi-Wan returned to Jian's side. The first guests  
were just beginning to enter the ballroom and make their way  
to the receiving line. Schooling his expression to the well  
practiced one of a multitude of diplomatic receptions,  
Obi-Wan readied himself for the extended period of  
introductions and polite conversation.

Obi-Wan smiled as he greeted numerous people, many political  
leaders of Varonat and the surrounding systems as well as  
friends and family members. He was glad to renew  
acquaintances with some of Jian's close friends as well as  
some of the younger members of the House of Kintyre that he  
had met on previous visits. He knew that he would see more of  
these people over the next few days. He was talking to one of  
Jian's cousins when he heard Parin speak his name to someone.  
He looked up to see the youngest prince talking to a  
gentleman about his Master's age then glancing over at him  
with a smirk. After taking a moment to press a kiss to  
Lyrianna's cheek, the man moved to stand before him and held  
out his hand.

"Jedi Kenobi, I am Duke Livat of House Kintyre," the man said  
formally. "I hear that you have expressed an interest in  
meeting me."

A flush of excitement washed through Obi-Wan as he grasped  
the hand of the man before him. "I am honored to meet you,  
your Excellency. I hope we get the chance to have a  
conversation during my visit." He lowered his voice a bit and  
smiled. "I would love to hear the details of the gathering  
that my Master arranged prior to King Aidan's bonding to  
Queen Cliaryn."

Livat leaned forward a bit so that his words would only be  
heard by Obi-Wan. "Yes, that was an interesting evening and I  
would love to share those details with you. Though I expect  
that you will arrange a gathering for Prince Jian that at  
least equals your Master's, young Obi-Wan."

"I look forward to our discussion, your Excellency," Obi-Wan  
replied with a bow before moving on to greet the next guest.  
He was talking to another of Jian's friends when he heard his  
name again and felt a flash of annoyance coming from his  
Master. Sparing a moment to glance that direction, he saw  
Qui-Gon talking to Duke Livat. He fought the urge to enhance  
his hearing to catch the conversation. The frustration coming  
from Qui-Gon told him all he needed to know. The events of  
that gathering must hold some interesting secrets indeed.

It took a few minutes for the last group of invited guests to  
come through the reception line but finally they were all  
inside the ballroom. King Aidan nodded to the ceremonial  
guard that was standing beside the archway and the man  
motioned to someone standing out of sight. Within a few  
minutes, Nyastria and the members of her family stood poised  
to enter the room. All conversation ceased as the guests  
caught sight of the betrothed. Her attendants and siblings  
entered first, walking to the royal family and greeting each  
member formally, one at a time. Then came her mother and her  
kith, her family's equivalent of a bond-father and they did  
the same. They all stood a few steps beyond the receiving  
line and waited. Finally, walking regally on her father's  
arm, the young woman strode slowly to stand before her  
beloved.

Jian bowed formally to Ser Delaryn then took Nyastria's hand  
and kissed it. She curtsied in response then moved on to  
formally greet the King and Queen. When the greetings were  
complete, King Aidan took his place on Nyastria's other side,  
placed her hand through his arm and, gathering the remainder  
of her family, moved them into the open space in the center  
of the ballroom. "Honored guests, may I present the family  
Delaryn."

Polite applause followed the declaration, continuing until  
King Aidan placed a chaste kiss on Nyastria's cheek then  
stepped back. With all the necessary formalities completed  
for now, conversation resumed and guests moved about to  
socialize with friends and family.

After gathering a small plate of food and a glass of  
sparkling wine, Obi-Wan set about to find Duke Livat but was  
thwarted at every turn. Parin pulled him aside to point out a  
young woman he was interested in and Queen Cliaryn called him  
over to talk to her elder sister. A few of the minor  
political figures who couldn't break through the circle of  
dignitaries that surrounded his Master, came to him to  
discuss this or that matter of galactic politics. The hour of  
informal mingling was over way too soon and he still had not  
had the opportunity to speak to Duke Livat.

Releasing his frustration to the Force, Obi-Wan joined Jian  
and followed his friend into the formal dining room. Seating  
at the tables was all prearranged and he took his placed  
between Jian and Lycianna, with Parin seated at his brother's  
right. Qui-Gon was seated across the table with the King and  
Queen. Nyastria was seated at the next table with her  
attendants flanking her on either side and her parents and  
her kith directly across from her.

Pleasant conversation flowed among those at their table  
though Obi-Wan could see that Jian would have preferred to be  
sitting with Nyastria. Servants came and went, bringing each  
food course and then picking up empty dishes with practiced  
efficiency. Sparkling wine glasses were refilled  
automatically and by the time the dessert course was served  
more than a few in the room were slightly inebriated.

As the last of the dessert dishes were taken away, King Aidan  
rose from the table and directed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Prince  
Jian to do the same. The four men moved slowly onto a small  
dais set behind the head tables. After they were in place,  
Nyastria's father mirrored the King's movements and with his  
daughter and her kith moved forward until they were standing  
directly opposite the other party.

"Prince Jian, you have formally requested the presence of  
myself and my daughter before you. What is the intention of  
this summons?" Ser Delaryn queried in the traditional words.

Jian smiled at his intended then turned to face her father.  
"I stand before you to request the hand of your first-born  
daughter. I seek your sanction to bond Nyastria to me until  
the day I draw my final breath."

"Does your family stand behind you in this request? Will my  
daughter be welcomed into their home as one of their own?"  
Ser Delaryn asked seriously.

"I am honored to accepted your daughter into House Kintyre  
and pledge to grant her every honor and privilege that  
accompanies her place," King Aidan replied ceremoniously.

"Who comes forth to insure the authenticity of this pledge?"  
Ser Delaryn demanded.

"On my vows as a Jedi Master, I affirm that the honor of the  
House of Kintyre is above reproach," Qui-Gon declared.

"Who will stand ready to protect my daughter and her heirs  
should the House of Kintyre come under siege?" Ser Delaryn  
queried.

"I vow to safeguard Nyastria and her children from any threat  
within the Royal House, on my honor as a Jedi," Obi-Wan  
pledged.

Ser Delaryn looked intently at Jian then turned to face  
Nyastria. "Is this your wish, my daughter? To leave the home  
in which you have grown from infancy to cleave yourself to  
this man's side. To leave your mother and I to take a place  
among the ruling family of House Kintyre."

"It is my desire to share my life with Jian, Father, on  
whatever path that life may lead us," Nyastria affirmed.

After placing a ceremonial kiss on each of his daughter's  
cheeks, Ser Delaryn took Nyastria's right hand in his and  
turned back to face Jian. He extended his left hand, grasped  
the Prince's right and brought it to lie over his daughter's.  
"I sanction the impending union of my daughter, Nyastria  
Delaryn and Prince Jian of House Kintyre. May they be blessed  
with a blissful and fruitful life together."

All the guests raised their glasses in honor of the betrothed  
couple. "To Prince Jian and Nyastria, may the sun shine upon  
them always," the united voices of all in the room toasted  
cordially. The small group on the dais each took a glass from  
the proffered tray.

Jian and Nyastria lifted their glasses to the room and he  
spoke from his heart. "Thank you all for your warm wishes and  
for sharing this important time with us." Then they brought  
their glasses to their lips and within seconds everyone in  
the room followed their lead.

With dinner and the sanctioning ceremony completed, people  
began leaving their tables and milling about in small groups.  
After a few minutes, these clusters of people began migrating  
into the open area of the ballroom. Sparkling wine fountains  
had been refilled and the orchestra was now playing music  
more suitable for leisurely dancing. A few couples moved onto  
the dance floor but most people visited with friends or other  
members of their extended families.

Jian and Nyastria made their rounds through the room,  
introducing Obi-Wan to friends and family as they went.  
Luckily his years of diplomatic training allowed him to speak  
easily with all these new acquaintances and file names and  
information about them in his memory. He watched across the  
room as Qui-Gon toured with King Aidan, seemingly being taken  
through a duplicate series of introductions. Though it was as  
if the fates were conspiring against them as they never  
seemed to get closer than 10 meters apart. They shared a few  
longing looks and mental caresses but otherwise spent two  
hours on opposite sides of the massive ballroom.

Obi-Wan was wondering how much longer this gathering would go  
on when Lyrianna pulled him aside. "Real party started in the  
small ballroom five minutes ago. Get my brother and Nyastria  
and meet us in there as soon as you can slip away." With a  
mischievous smile, the princess left him and disappeared  
through a rather inconspicuous door behind the refreshment  
tables.

Looking into the faces of the guests in the large ballroom,  
Obi-Wan was surprised to see that the age mix of the room had  
changed drastically. There were a few younger guests, in  
their early teens and a large number of people over thirty  
but people whose ages fell in the middle were noticeably  
absent. After the couple had finished their conversation with  
one of Nyastria's elderly relatives, he directed them towards  
the refreshment table. "Your sister just informed me that  
your presence is required in the small ballroom. If you both  
would follow me."

Jian turned to look at his parents across the room. "My  
parents will kill me if we disappear."

"I'm sure your sister handled it but let me tell Qui-Gon  
where we will be," Obi-Wan said reassuringly. He extended  
over the bond with his Master and when he finished speaking,  
sent his mental message. _Master, it seems Lyrianna has  
arranged another gathering for Jian's contemporaries. Could  
you please let King Aidan know that we have retired to the  
small ballroom._ Barely a few seconds passed before he had  
his reply. _So the young have finally had their fill of  
these sedate surroundings. I will relay the message. Enjoy  
yourself, Obi-Wan._

The Prince watched as his friend's attention turned inwards  
as he conversed with his Master. Sometimes he envied the  
connection that the two closely bonded Jedi could achieve but  
other times he wondered if he could handle the knowledge that  
with the bond thoughts and feelings could never truly be  
private. He was pulled from his thoughts by Obi-Wan's voice.

"All set. Let's Go." Obi-Wan led the couple though the same  
door Lyrianna had exited through and found himself in a  
narrow hallway. Looking around he saw another door a few  
meters down the hall and directed his friends toward it.  
Opening it, he motioned with his arm, "after you."

The room they entered was brightly decorated, with balloons  
and streamers in bright colors and wall hangings and ceiling  
decorations in colorful geometric designs. A dark wood dance  
floor had been created in the center of the room and a loud  
band that could have easily been contracted at one of  
Coruscant's more trendy clubs was set up at the head of it.  
Sparkling wine fountains had been replaced by kegs of local  
ale and a bar that was covered with the largest variety of  
liquor and mild intoxicants that Obi-Wan had ever seen.

"It's about time you got them in here," a man yelled in his  
ear.

Obi-Wan turned to get a better look at the speaker and found  
himself face to face with Jian's cousin, Da'nark. A few years  
older than Jian, Da'nark was the eldest son of Queen  
Cliaryn's sister, Vio'la. He had spent time in the company of  
the other man during many of his visits to Varonat and had  
always found him to be somewhat pompous and overbearing.  
Wanting to extricate himself from the man's company as  
painlessly as possible, he chuckled. "You know how long  
winded some people can be. But they're here now and that's  
all that matters."

Catching sight of Lyrianna standing beside the well stocked  
bar, Obi-Wan excused himself and went to speak with her. "Was  
all of this your doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I couldn't let you and Parin have all the fun,"  
Lyrianna replied. Picking up a tall glass filled with a  
vibrant orange liquid with steam wafting from it, she pressed  
it into Obi-Wan's hand with a wink. "The official functions  
are done for tonight so now it's time for everyone to let  
loose and have some fun."

"Would it be impossible to convince you that Jedi aren't  
allowed to have any fun?" Obi-Wan asked with what was mostly  
a blank expression.

Lyrianna rolled her eyes and punched Obi-Wan on the arm. "Not  
unless you plan on using a Force suggestion to get me to  
believe it," she chuckled, "and a rather powerful one at  
that."

"My Master would probably frown on that method of persuasion  
so I guess I'll just have to make do," Obi-Wan replied. He  
took a long sip of the rather unusual liquid in his glass and  
fought not show a reaction on his face as the liquor burnt a  
path down his throat. "What is this stuff?"

"We call it Da'nark's revenge," Lyrianna answered. "He  
concocted it during a party a few years ago. I have no idea  
what's in it but it sure packs a wallop."

"I should have guessed," Obi-Wan mumbled before taking a much  
smaller sip. Before he could decide whether this one had  
burnt any less, the drink's creator was at his side.

"So are you enjoying my creation?" Da'nark asked.

"It is interesting," Obi-Wan replied diplomatically. "Though  
I don't think I will need to consume another."

"Come on, Kenobi," Da'nark taunted. "I never thought that  
Jedi could be such lightweights." He tossed his arm over  
Obi-Wan's shoulder then added. "A few more of these and maybe  
you'll give up that stoic façade and have some fun."  
He leaned closer to the other man, let his hand slide from  
Obi-Wan's shoulder to his ass and whispered. "And there is a  
lot of fun to be had tonight if you get my drift."

It took less than a second for Obi-Wan to spin around and  
twist that hand that had so casually infringed on his  
personal space tightly behind Da'nark's back. "Unless you  
want this arm broken, I would suggest that you get a person's  
permission before touching them so intimately." The look on  
his face as he spoke would have been enough to freeze molten  
lava. With a final painful twist, he released the offending  
hand.

Da'nark pulled back with an affronted look. "Well, sorry.  
What, are you Jedi too good to associate with us lesser  
beings?"

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Lyrianna pushed her cousin  
away. "That's enough, Da'nark. Why don't you go talk to some  
of your friends?" Then she turned to the Jedi padawan and  
apologized. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Da'nark tends to say and do  
things without thinking about their consequences."

"I don't hold you responsible for the behavior of your less  
than well-mannered cousin," Obi-Wan replied. After taking a  
moment to drink the remaining orange fluid in his glass, he  
turned and took the princess' hand. "Would you do me the  
honor of joining me on the dance floor?" She smiled her reply  
and they went to join the growing crowd of people grinding  
and swaying to the heavy beat.

Years of katas and various trainings made Obi-Wan's movements  
fluid and graceful even as he moved to the pounding beat of  
the band's music. He soon became the partner of choice to the  
numerous young women in the room. As each number ended, his  
partner was pushed aside and another one stood before him. It  
became almost a game among the group of Jian and Nyastria's  
female friends and family to see which of them could get to  
him first. A well trained diplomat, Obi-Wan could flirt and  
mingle effortlessly and had each of his partners thrilled at  
the personal attention and flattery.

Finally in an attempt to stop the playful rivalry, Obi-Wan  
called into the group. "There's plenty of room out here for  
everyone." He grabbed the hands of the two people nearest to  
him and asked them to do the same. Soon, the dance floor was  
a mass of wall-to-wall bodies, moving and shaking to the  
rocking tones of the band. With the close quarters and the  
fact that most of the guests had ingested substantial amounts  
of alcohol or intoxicants, it was inevitable that people were  
bumping into each other. But everyone took it in stride,  
automatically reaching out to steady anyone in their  
immediate area who was slightly less than stable.

Obi-Wan was attempting to speak to the person nearest him  
over the din of the music when he felt a bump from behind  
him. Jedi reflexes kept him from even having to take a  
steadying step and he continued his conversation without  
interruption. Twice more he was bumped from behind, with each  
contact lasting a little bit longer. Then he felt the other  
body leaning against him, buttocks rubbing somewhat sensually  
against his. Turning, he wasn't surprised to see that Da'nark  
was the person behind him.

"So you Jedi aren't the tranquil, serene and emotionless  
creatures that you try to make yourselves out to be," Da'nark  
goaded. "You sure you wouldn't like to explore your newfound  
fervor."

Trying to contain his quickly growing anger at the man's  
arrogant pursuit, Obi-Wan said. "I am not interested in  
exploring anything with you, Da'nark."

"Afraid you won't be able to keep up, Kenobi?" Da'nark  
taunted.

"Not that it is any of your business, Da'nark, but I am in a  
relationship," Obi-Wan almost growled. "Now if you would just  
find someone else to bother, I would be most grateful."

"How grateful, Kenobi?" Da'nark leered. "You're light years  
from home; no one will ever know."

Before Obi-Wan could reply to the last remark, the music  
stopped and the bandleader spoke. "We'll be back after a  
short break. Please be sure to partake in some refreshments  
so that you can be back out on the dance floor when we  
return."

As the crowd thinned, Obi-Wan glared at the man beside him.  
"This night is for Jian and Nyastria and because they are  
important to me, I will ignore your inappropriate behavior.  
But if you persist along this course, I can't guarantee that  
I will continue to be so generous."

While Da'nark was considering how to reply to this statement,  
a person walking towards them caught his attention.

"You two seem to be involved in a rather serious  
conversation. Is there something I can be of assistance with,  
young man?" Qui-Gon inquired politely.

Da'nark was not drunk enough to ignoring the imposing  
presence of a Jedi Master looming over him. "No thank you,  
Master Jinn. Obi-Wan and I were just renewing our  
acquaintance." Glancing between the men, he forced a smile.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I see someone I need to speak to."

After watching Da'nark walk away, Qui-Gon turned back to his  
apprentice. "What was that all about, if you don't mind my  
asking? I could feel your irritation rolling over the bond."

"Sorry, I should have shielded my annoyance better," Obi-Wan  
began but was cut off with a stern shake of his Master's  
head.

"Nonsense, that's not why I came in here," Qui-Gon admonished  
in a low tone. "You were truly upset by something during a  
time when you should have only been concentrating on having  
fun and that concerned me." Switching to mental conversation  
he added, _both as your Master and your lover._

"Da'nark was pursuing the opportunity for a more personal  
association with me and was having a difficult time taking no  
for an answer," Obi-Wan explained. "Even after I told him  
that I was involved in a relationship." He could almost guess  
Qui-Gon's next statement so he said it for him. "I know, I  
have fended off unwelcome advances from people much more  
consequential than Da'nark without allowing it to affect me  
but there is something about the man that grates on me."

"Well he does tend to be a bit brash and condescending,"  
Qui-Gon replied. He turned to see that Da'nark was still  
watching them, albeit surreptitiously, so he directed Obi-Wan  
towards the door to the room. "Maybe I can do something about  
that," he said for Obi-Wan's ears only then raised his voice  
just a bit. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be  
retiring for the evening. Stay and enjoy yourself and I will  
be waiting for you in our quarters when you return." That  
said, he placed his hand behind Obi-Wan's neck and pulled him  
in for a rather possessive kiss.

Shock flowed through Obi-Wan at his very private lover's  
public display of affection but he soon lost himself in the  
feeling of Qui-Gon's lips against his own. An amused, _I  
think this will help solve the issue, my Obi-Wan,_ came  
across the bond just before their lips parted. He reached up  
and caressed the bearded chin with his fingertips and  
whispered, "I think it just might," as he realized all eyes  
in the room were now focused on the two of them. _So much  
for Jedi decorum_, he sent with a twinkle in his eyes and  
received in reply. _It's not as if the people of Varonat  
haven't seen the Jedi do uncharacteristic things before._

With a smile for the betrothed couple and gentle caress  
against his lover's neck, Qui-Gon strode from the room with  
all the stately poise that made him the formidable Jedi  
Master that he was.

As Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon leave the room, Jian moved swiftly  
to his side. "I assume that was for Da'nark's benefit. I  
noticed he seemed to be making a pest of himself and was just  
coming over to you when Master Qui came in." The smile on his  
face widened as he added, "Though I don't think anything I  
could have said would have been quite as effective as Master  
Qui's actions."

Obi-Wan fought to control the blush rising at his friend's  
words. "It seems Varonat brings out a side of my Master that  
is rarely seen in customary situations." He sent a wash of  
love across the bond before directing them back to where  
Nyastria was waiting. "You two seem to be enjoying the party.  
Nyastria, I'm rather surprised that you have managed to keep  
Jian on the dance floor for a good portion of the evening. In  
his younger days, he was never much of a dancer."

Nyastria looked lovingly at Jian before turning back with a  
smile. "Jian has been more than willing to indulge my  
penchant for dancing even though it's not his favorite  
activity."

"Love has a way of bringing out the willingness to concede  
and compromise," Obi-Wan said.

The smile widened as Nyastria added, "For all of us it  
seems." She stepped closer to him and her tone changed to one  
with a hint of petulance. "Though I am a bit upset with you,  
Obi-Wan. I have yet to have the opportunity to be your dance  
partner."

Bowing with a flourish, Obi-Wan took the young woman's hand  
and kissed it formally. "I will have to rectify that omission  
as soon as the band returns."

Obi-Wan kept his promise and pulled Nyastria onto the dance  
floor with him as soon as the music began. By the time three  
songs had been played, the people were shoulder to shoulder  
and almost everyone was dancing. The rest of the night passed  
enjoyably as Da'nark seemed to have gotten Qui-Gon's message  
and stayed a safe distance away from Obi-Wan.

It was well into the early hours of morning when this  
secondary party finally broke up. Obi-Wan walked with Jian  
and Nyastria until they reached the hallway leading to the  
wing that housed her family. Wanting to give the couple  
privacy for their goodnights, he took his leave of them  
politely and headed to his own quarters.

Opening the door to the suite of rooms he shared with his  
Master, Obi-Wan observed that all the interior lights had  
been extinguished. Navigating by the weak light coming in  
through the floor to ceiling transparisteel, he moved quietly  
through the common room and into their bedroom, taking care  
not to do anything that would wake his sleeping Master. He  
and Qui-Gon could manage on very little sleep, as usually  
their times away from the Temple were fraught with danger and  
intrigue, which did not coincide with restful sleep. But this  
was a vacation, not a dangerous mission, so sleep was  
something that they could luxuriate in.

After pulling off his boots, Obi-Wan removed his dress blacks  
and hung them carefully in the wardrobe. He completed a quick  
trip to the refresher then slid carefully beneath the covers  
to lie beside his lover. All his stealth was for naught when  
the older man rolled over and opened his eyes. "Did you enjoy  
yourself, love?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Very much but I didn't mean to wake you," Obi-Wan replied.  
"It's not often you get an uninterrupted night's sleep  
outside of our quarters."

"Nonsense. I got more sleep before you came in than I've  
gotten in a week's time on some of our recent missions,"  
Qui-Gon chided. "Now, tell me about the party."

Obi-Wan spent the next few minutes relaying the evening  
events to his Master. As he spoke, his hands began to roam  
over Qui-Gon's skin, caressing the length of an arm, the  
curve of a hip and the firm expanse of chest. His caresses  
were reciprocated and soon all conversation ended as their  
mouths met in a hungry kiss. Tongues probed and explored as  
their hands continued to stroke over each other's skin.

Using his size to his advantage, Qui-Gon rolled Obi-Wan onto  
his back as he tossed the blankets to the foot of the bed.  
With a gentle nip at his lover's lower lip, he released the  
enticing mouth and began a slow path along his throat and  
chest. He sucked a passion mark at the base of Obi-Wan's  
throat and felt more than heard the passionate moan that his  
actions caused. He slid further down, covering a bronze  
nipple with his lips and teasing it to a taunt peak. The  
writhing body beneath him spurred him on and he shifted until  
his nose rested in the nest of ginger curls framing the rigid  
penis. He raised his head to meet Obi-Wan's gaze then  
swallowed the silken shaft to the root.

The sensation of warm wetness surrounding him was almost  
overwhelming and Obi-Wan fought to keep from thrusting into  
Qui-Gon's mouth. He felt the talented tongue stroking over  
his length and knew that within moments he would lose his  
battle for control. Reaching down, he tangled his fingers  
into the chestnut silk of his lover's hair and pulled gently.  
When Qui-Gon looked up, Obi-Wan said in a husky tone. "Unless  
you plan on allowing me time for a leisurely exploration of  
your body while I recover, please stop. I don't want to come  
until you're inside me."

With a last kiss to the leaking tip, Qui-Gon released the  
swollen flesh and settled on his knees between Obi-Wan's  
legs. "As enticing as that offer sounds, it is almost 0400  
and you need to get at least a few hours of sleep." He opened  
the bottle of oil that his young lover pressed into his hand  
and, using the slick fluid, prepared the body for his  
invasion.

By the time he had carefully stretched and coated the ring of  
muscle, Obi-Wan was almost begging. "Please, I'm ready, take  
me now."

Taking pity on his panting lover, Qui-Gon pulled the lithe  
body forward until slim hips rested on his thighs. He coated  
his throbbing shaft with the oil remaining on his palm then  
positioned it against the entrance to Obi-Wan's body. He  
pressed forward, sheathing himself in one long but  
excruciatingly slow stroke.

The combination of him working Obi-Wan into a bundle of  
frenzied need and his own evening of anticipating his lover's  
return made Qui-Gon give up any semblance of control and  
immediately he began thrusting urgently into the satin heat  
surrounding him. Obi-Wan's penis jutted between them and he  
enclosed the needy flesh in his slick palm, matching the pace  
of his strokes with his thrusts.

It didn't take long before Obi-Wan was crying out his name  
and ropes of creamy fluid were spurting over his fist. The  
power of his lover's inner muscles constricting around his  
shaft was all that it took and Qui-Gon was following his  
lover into climax, pulsing his release deep within Obi-Wan's  
body.

Qui-Gon rested on his heels as his breathing slowly returned  
to something a little calmer than heavy panting. He looked  
down at the sated body sprawled over his lap and the bed and  
couldn't hold back a smile. Eyes closed, head thrown back,  
splashes on semen on his stomach and thighs, Obi-Wan was a  
wanton picture of sexual gratification. He ran a fingertip  
through a spot of fluid on the washboard abdomen and felt the  
muscle beneath his finger quiver. He knew it wouldn't take  
much to reawaken his lover's interest or his own but also  
knew that Obi-Wan needed sleep. Reaching for the towel he had  
placed on the nightstand in anticipation of this moment, he  
slid back until his flesh separated from Obi-Wan's then  
gently wiped his lover's skin and his own hand clean.

"Why did you move? I was enjoying having you still inside  
me," Obi-Wan protested desultorily.

"You need to sleep, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rolled so that he was  
lying beside his lover and pulled the sated body into his  
arms. Nestling their bodies together, chest to chest, he felt  
Obi-Wan insinuate a thigh between his own as he struggled to  
get closer. He grasped the covers he had tossed aside earlier  
and pulled them over their still intertwining forms. When  
there was no longer any space between them, he kissed the top  
of the sweaty head. "Now sleep, love." He felt Obi-Wan's  
breathing slow even more and heard a mumbled, "night" against  
his chest. He was sure the smile he could feel on his lips  
would remain even after he had fallen asleep himself.


	2. Part 2

Sunlight was beginning to fill their luxurious bedroom as Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open. Obi-Wan's weight no longer pressed against his chest as his young lover was sprawled out on his stomach with only an arm and part of a leg resting atop him. Covers had been tossed aside during the movements of sleep and were draped haphazardly across the younger man's hips. All in all, he presented a very enticing picture.

A glance at the chrono told Qui-Gon it was almost 0730 and that he would need to get up soon if he hoped to keep his breakfast plans with King Aidan. After reinforcing Obi-Wan's sleep with a slight touch of the Force, he carefully extricated himself from beneath his lover's limbs and rose from the bed. Breathing out a soft sigh of regret, he placed a light kiss on the curve of a shoulder then pulled the blankets up to cover him.

He moved silently from the bedroom to the refresher and began his morning routine. It didn't take very long before he had completed his ablutions and was dressed for the day. With a last longing glance at his sleeping lover, he clipped his saber to his belt and left the room. He moved to the room's comm unit and turned the signal volume off so that it would not wake Obi-Wan. He didn't expect anything urgent to come up this morning and if it did, he could always reach his padawan mentally. That done, he headed from their quarters to the private quarters of the Royal family.

Qui-Gon was not surprised to see that none of the younger group had made it to breakfast. He entered the family dining room to a greeting from Aidan. "You are alone too, I see, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan still asleep?"

After a kiss of greeting to the cheek of Queen Cliaryn, he sat down across from Aidan. "The young ones barely got to bed before the sun was starting to rise. I don't think we will see them any time soon."

"I tend to agree with you, my friend," Aidan replied.

The three adults enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and pleasant conversation that lasted until mid-morning. Over lingering mugs of tea, they planned out the rest of their day. As expected, Cliaryn had a full day of things to take care of and wanted nothing more then to have her husband out of her hair for the afternoon. She suggested that the two men go riding and Aidan agreed wholeheartedly. They made plans to meet at the stables at 1230 and Qui-Gon headed back to his quarters.

As he entered the common room, Qui-Gon could hear the sound of the shower running so he knew that Obi-Wan was up. He started walking towards their bedroom but stopped to look into the small room that for years had served as another bedroom. The large tub they had noticed earlier sat in one corner and across from it stood a padded massage bench. Those two items took up only about one third of the newly expanded room though. The rest was of the room was devoid of furniture. A thick padding covered the floor in that section of the room, making it their own private workout area.

Qui-Gon was standing in the middle of the padded floor when he felt Obi-Wan's presence and turned back to the door. "Good morning," he said as he caught sight of the vision in the doorway. His apprentice stood with a towel draped around his waist, water droplets coating his chest and legs, wet braid pasted against his chest.

"Morning yourself. Where did you go off to and why didn't you wake me?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"I had breakfast with Aidan and Cliaryn and I didn't wake you because you needed to sleep," Qui-Gon replied. "Don't worry, you were not the only one who slept through breakfast this morning. The table was very sparsely occupied." He crossed to the doorway and greeted his lover properly with a lingering kiss before stepping back and asking. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I am meeting Jian at 1130 so that we can go for the fitting for our ceremonial clothing," Obi-Wan answered somewhat petulantly. "Then he wants me to help him choose his gift for Nyastria and finally I have to meet with the musicians to select a song for their ritual first dance. And sometime in between, I need to check to make sure that everything is set for this evening."

"It's a good thing I made plans to keep myself occupied for the afternoon," Qui-Gon chuckled before he looked longingly into the empty space behind him. "Though I was hoping we might have time for a workout."

Intentionally misunderstanding, Obi-Wan speared his lover with a lustful look. "I though that's what we were doing before the sun came up."

Qui-Gon leaned in for a scorching kiss then cracked his hand across the muscled ass. "Brat. Off with you then." He walked back to the center of the room and moved into the first position of his stretching routine.

Obi-Wan leaned in the doorway for a few moments, basking in the graceful movements of his Master before reluctantly tuning back toward their bedchamber. As he dressed, he thought about all the tasks he needed to complete today. Well maybe he could get them done quickly and he could get back with enough time before tonight's party to spend some time with Qui-Gon.

So although what both men really wanted was to spend some time together, they spent the afternoon apart. Obi-Wan accompanied Jian to the fitting and to what seemed like every jeweler in the city of Maren. He contacted Parin to arrange a time for them to meet at the club to deal with any last minute issues. Then he headed into the small music conservatory off the main ballroom to meet with musicians who would be playing at the reception.

Entering the studio, Obi-Wan was surprised that it contained only two men a bit older than he and Jian, one playing a local keyboard known as an 'octiva' and the other strumming a classical stringed 'mandar'. They were harmonizing softly as they played a soothing ballad that he only caught the last stanza of: "Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky, I know this love of mine will never die. And I love her, ooh." He couldn't help but be drawn in by the beautiful words and melodious voices and was staring blankly into the room when a voice pulled him back into the moment.

"Can I help you with something?" The man at the octiva asked politely. He had an almost angelic face with longish brown hair and soulful brown eyes and was dressed casually in pants and a worn shirt.

"Sorry, I was lost in your song," Obi-Wan said with a smile. He walked further into the room until he was standing between the two men. "It is a very beautiful tune."

"Our fathers wrote it over thirty years ago," the other man replied.

"They are very talented. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am standing witness for Prince Jian's bonding," he greeted as he extended his hand first to the man at the octiva then to the other.

"I am Jul Lei'nion," the man seated on the floor replied. He was dressed in similar casual clothing with the mandar resting in his lap. His facial features were more rugged than his companion's. His dark hair was almost shoulder length and his hazel eyes were framed by gold rimmed round spectacles. "And this is my partner, Jahams Mac'katny," he added pointing to the man at the keyboard. "I assume you are here to select what will become this couple's ritual song."

"Yes and any assistance you could provide with this would be greatly appreciated," Obi-Wan said in response.

"Sorry, we have been given strict instructions by the King himself that we cannot influence your decision," Jahams said with a smile. He reached atop his octiva and picked up the large leather bound book that lay there. "This book contains the lyrics to all the songs our fathers have written. Jul and I have marked the pages on any song that would be appropriate in tempo and included a disk that contains a recording of each of those songs."

"After you have made a decision, return the book to us and inform us of your choice," Jul added. "And if there are any additional songs that you feel could have special meaning for anyone involved, please let us know and we can play those during the reception as well."

"Could I give you my choice in the morning?" Obi-Wan asked as he took the book from the man. "I am rather pressed for time at the moment."

"Certainly," Jahams replied. "We will be in the studio for most of the morning tomorrow. Just come down anytime."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I look forward to hearing more of your music during the reception." With a slight bow, he tucked the book under his arm and left the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Qui-Gon returned from his ride with King Aidan, Obi-Wan was sprawled on the couch, peering into a large book and listening to music. He chuckled as he took in the sight. "Song choosing time, I see."

Obi-Wan turned his head just enough to see his Master's face then groused, "This is really difficult. How am I supposed to know which is the right song? What if I choose something that Jian and Nyastria hate?" He rolled himself to his feet and stalked over to Qui-Gon. "Did you have to do this too?" When the older man nodded, he dragged him over to the couch and pushed him to sit down. "Help me then."

Qui-Gon's butt had barely settled onto the thick cushion when the large book was shoved into his hands. Taking in the familiar cover, he flipped through the pages until he came to a specific set of verses. "Well, I can tell you which one you can't choose," he informed his frustrated apprentice.

"Why, that's one of the ones I really liked," Obi-Wan complained. "I give her all my love, that's all I do and if you saw my love, you'd love her too. I love her," he read from the page. "It's so romantic."

"So did I. That's why I chose it for Aidan and Cliaryn," Qui-Gon reminisced with a smile.

"But those musicians are too young to have played for the King and Queen," Obi-Wan insisted then remember what Jul had said. "It must have been their fathers." He saw the questioning look on his Master's face but ignored it as he pointed to a page. "What about this one?" He waited for Qui-Gon to read the words and when he didn't seem impressed he turned the page to another set of verses.

Qui-Gon read through the lyrics of three more songs that Obi-Wan pointed out before he found one that touched him. "To lead a better life, I need my love to be here," he said softly then turned to Obi-Wan with a smile. "Is this one on your disk?"

After looking at the label on the disk's case, Obi-Wan nodded and entered the code for the correct track. The soft sounds of a stringed instrument came over the speakers accompanying the melodious male voice. Harmonious voices echoed soft ooooh sounds behind the romantic words giving it an almost angelic quality. As the words ended, Obi-Wan chuckled. "That was my second choice." He glanced at the chrono and tossed the controller to Qui-Gon with a panicked look. "I need to get to the club and make the final preparations for tonight. Do you have time to listen to the rest of the songs just to make sure this is the right one?" he called out as he disappeared into the bedroom.

For a moment, Qui-Gon considered teasing his apprentice about trusting his feelings but decided Obi-Wan was probably too stressed to take it in the vein it was meant. He could hear the rustling of clothing and fought the temptation to move to the doorway and watch Obi-Wan change.

In only a few minutes, Obi-Wan returned to the common room looking totally different. Gone were the sedate cream tunic and leggings of the Jedi apprentice, replaced by clothing that would have been right at home in any of Coruscant's trendy clubs. His lover's upper torso was covered by a burgundy collar-less tunic of a fine cot`on while the rest of him was contained in skin tight midnight blue leather pants tucked into black dress boots. But for the lightsaber hanging from his black leather dress belt and the telltale braid, Obi-Wan was the picture of a decadent but well to do young man, ready for a night of frivolity and frolicking.

And it took all of Qui-Gon's masterly controls to keep from tossing away responsibility and dragging that picture of seduction back into the bedroom. He willed away his quickly growing erection as Obi-Wan came to stand in front of him. "I will listen to them," he agreed as he stood up. He grasped the thin plait of hair trailing down his padawan's chest and stroked the blue bead woven into the strands with his fingers. "Everything will be perfect, Obi-Wan. Stop fretting. Aidan and I will get Jian to the club at 2030. I will see you then."

After the door closed behind Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon moved back to the couch to look at the rest of the pages marked in the book. He had read through four more pages when one set of lyrics caught his attention. As he read the words, it struck him how appropriate they were to his and Obi-Wan's relationship. After a few lines, he began to read aloud, "but of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you. All these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new. In my life, I love you more." He keyed the controller to play that song as the book fell into his lap. The melody was lovely and he could have written the words. He made a mental note of the title, closed the book and turned off the player. Maybe he could get the musicians to play this song at some point during the reception.

Qui-Gon headed into the bedroom to shower and change for tonight. In a short time, he was dressed in the new civilian clothes that Obi-Wan had purchased for the occasion. The mahogany pants fit him much tighter than his normal leggings and tucked securely into his well kept but comfortable brown boots. The azure silk tunic had a high collar and billowy sleeves that gathered into a tight band at the wrist. He tucked it into his pants then moved to sit at the dressing table. The small wooded box before him still held his bead from their commitment set and he wanted to be able to wear it.

After drying his hair a bit more with a towel, Qui-Gon brushed through the heavy mass. He lifted the green bead out of its case and placed it into his palm. Without Obi-Wan's assistance, he would be unable to duplicate the intricate weave from the previous evening so he would have to settle for something a bit simpler. He separated out the sections he would pull back and slid the green bead through a portion of the combined hair. After he had arranged it into the proper position, he secured the separated hair with the sliver clip just below the bauble. He turned to get a glimpse of the finished result and nodded at his image. It wasn't Obi-Wan's artistic pattern but it was presentable enough.

Pushing his chair back, Qui-Gon rose from the table and looked into the oval mirror on the opposite wall. Never one to place a great deal of emphasis on being fashionable, he owned very little in the way of civilian clothing. He had purchased items out of necessity when occasions arose but had never given his outward appearance much attention, save for looking respectable and seemly.

Over the last few years, that had changed. From the time Obi-Wan had reached his impressionable teenage years, he had begun to chide Qui-Gon for his lack of fashion sense. As time progressed and his method of dress had not improved, his apprentice had taken it upon himself to make sure that his Master had an array of fashionable clothing for any occasion. After they had become lovers, Obi-Wan started buying things that he wanted to see his Master wearing and Qui-Gon had found himself taking a new interest in his appearance. He didn't care for himself; he just wanted to look good for his mate.

So with a final check of his reflection, Qui-Gon left his quarters, heading for the Royal residence. He passed a few guests from the previous evening's reception and could see their shock to see him in casual clothing. This was not a new reaction and he fought not to allow a smile to form on his lips. Why was it so difficult for people to see that beneath the training, Jedi were all just sentient beings, sharing this universe with them? He nodded polite greetings to the people he passed and soon arrived at the door to the private family quarters. The King's guard bowed formally to him as he opened the door.

"Good evening, Qui-Gon," Aidan said, smiling as he took in the attire of his old friend. "Even when we were teenagers, I don't think I ever saw you wearing anything quite so trendy. I assume we have Obi-Wan to thank for your fashionable apparel."

"Are you trying to say that I don't have any fashion sense?" Qui-Gon stated, feigning exasperation.

"Let's just say that it's a good thing the Jedi are required to wear uniforms," Aidan retorted.

Ignoring the jab, Qui-Gon asked, "So are you and Jian ready to go?"

"Ever the diplomat, my friend," the King replied as he led Qui-Gon into the common room. "Jian will be out momentarily."

Making conversation while they waited for the Prince, Qui-Gon said. "I think Obi-Wan is almost as nervous about the ceremony as Jian is. You should have seen him stressing over choosing a song."

"Unlike you and I when we were planning my bonding to Cliaryn," Aidan teased. "We were both calm and collected throughout the entire ordeal."

Their conversation ended when Jian came into the room. "Father. Master Qui. Are we ready to go?"

Qui-Gon looked at the Prince, nervousness and tension radiating thickly from the young man. He walked over and put his arm around the shoulders of the man that he had held in his arms as an infant while presenting him to the court all those years ago. "Come, Jian. I can see that you are in dire need of this night of relaxation before the ceremony. And if I know your brother and Obi-Wan, it should be a diverting evening indeed."

The three men left the Royal quarters and made their way to the transport that awaited them. Waved into the vehicle by the driver, it took only a few minutes for them to reach the small club. Escorting Jian to the door, Qui-Gon was not surprised to find Obi-Wan and Parin waiting for them.

"Come, my brother. An evening of entertainment and enjoyment awaits you," Parin said with a laugh.

The two older men followed the three younger ones into the club and Aidan watched as two scantily clad women took position on each side of his son and escorted him to a small table directly in front of the stage. Obi-Wan brought Jian a mug of ale then stood off to the side while the two attractive dancers vied for the guest of honor's attention.

"Our job for this evening is now complete, Qui-Gon. Let's find a quiet table towards the back of the room and have some ale, while the younger crowd partakes of all this revelry." With a tiny nod to his busy padawan, Qui-Gon followed the King to the back of the room, grabbing a mug of ale on the way by, and settled to watch everything going on around them. The band began to play rather loudly from the stage at the front of the room while a few of the dancers had made their way up onto the platforms set up on the edges of the stage. Most of the gaming tables were fully occupied and the players were drinking and chatting while also deeply involved in their games.

As the night has just begun and most people had not partaken of too much liquor, the party was currently rather subdued but both men knew that it wouldn't take long for that to change. After a few moments, a third man came to sit with them. "Aidan, Qui-Gon, mind if I join you?" Livat asked. When his brother nodded, he placed his mug on the table and sat down. "Your apprentice appears to be a fine young man, Qui-Gon. I was glad to have the opportunity to meet him yesterday and hope to get the chance to speak to him more during your visit," he added with a smile.

Qui-Gon let out an exasperated sigh as Aidan laughed. "Lighten up, Qui-Gon. It will do the boy good to see that you haven't always been the staid and stoic Jedi Master."

The men talked casually with Qui-Gon enjoying the pleasant camaraderie while steering the conversation repeatedly away from the night of Aidan's pre-bonding party. A couple of times during the evening Obi-Wan came over to their table but never managed to stay long. As he placed a platter of finger foods in front of the men during his second visit, he teased. "Maybe I should direct one of those erotic creatures over to this table. I'm sure any one of those beautiful women would be more than happy to do a lap dance for three such distinguished gentleman."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon rebutted quickly.

"But Master," Obi-Wan began but was cut off by the King.

"Unless you want us both to be on the Queen's bad side, Obi-Wan, I think it would be best if you kept those young beauties up front where they belong," Aidan warned.

Before he could reply, the caterer called Obi-Wan over with a minor crisis. As he walked away he heard, if anyone is going to perform a lap dance for me, my Padawan, it will be you. Without turning back, he sent Qui-Gon as image of him doing just that. It would be my pleasure, my Master.

Obi-Wan dealt with the caterer then walked through the tables checking on the condition of the guests. The party had now been going on for over three hours, with some of the partygoers becoming somewhat inebriated, and he wanted to insure that no one would ruin it. As he moved past the high stakes sabacc table, an arm came out to stop his progress.

"Well, Kenobi," Da'nark slurred as he rose shakily from the table. "I knew there was more to you Jedi than meets the eye. So do all Jedi padawans provide special services for their Masters?" he added in a loud sneer.

"Da'nark, you're drunk, so I will pretend you didn't just say that," Obi-Wan snapped. "But I would suggest that you keep your comments to yourself and stay away from me or I may not continue to be so forgiving." He had taken a few steps away from the intoxicated man but he turned when the boisterous voice continued to jeer at him.

"No wonder Master Jinn always looks so stoic and serene. It must be a great stress reliever for him to have his own personal bedslave wherever he goes," Da'nark taunted.

That comment proved more than even Obi-Wan's Jedi serenity could take. Da'nark could insult him all he wanted but insulting Qui-Gon was totally unacceptable. Before he took the time to think through his actions, Obi-Wan used the Force to lift his mocker and deposit him face first into the decorative ale barrel.

By the time Da'nark surfaced, sputtering and cursing, Qui-Gon, Aidan, Livat, Jian and a few others had reached the refreshment table. "I will get you for this, Kenobi," he bellowed as Jian and some of his friends dragged him over to the other side of the room.

As his mind caught up with his rash actions, Obi-Wan blushed a deep shade of red and dropped to one knee before King Aidan and his Master. "There is no excuse for my impetuous behavior, your Majesty. I beg your forgiveness and the forgiveness of the House of Kintyre."

"Rise, young Obi-Wan. There is nothing to forgive," Aidan reassured him. "Most men would have lost patience with Da'nark long before now."

Obi-Wan stayed down on his knee and looked up beseechingly at Qui-Gon. "I acted in a manner unbecoming a Jedi or a representative of the Republic, my Master. I open myself fully to your judgment in this matter."

Pulling his repentant apprentice to his feet, Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist and led him to the table that he had occupied earlier. "Normally, I would be appalled to have you resort to such behavior, Padawan. But Varonat seems to bring out very unjedilike responses in both of us and it appears that it was more than justified in this case."

Seeing the look of confusion on Obi-Wan's face, Livat sat down and took pity on him. "You wanted to hear the story of King Aidan's pre-bonding party, young Obi-Wan. I think now would be a good time."

After getting a nod of approval from Qui-Gon, the Duke began his story. "When Qui-Gon was here for Aidan and Cliaryn's bonding, there was another young man who took it upon himself to try to embarrass the Jedi. He taunted your Master ruthlessly, making obnoxious and rude comments both to him and, within his hearing, to others about the Jedi. Qui-Gon was the epitome of Jedi decorum, ignoring Fluet's derisive comments and comporting himself as a true gentleman."

When Livat stopped for a moment, Obi-Wan leaned into the comforting strength of his Master and spoke to him over their bond. I am so sorry, Master. I don't know why I let that cretin affect me so much. Qui-Gon just tightened the arm still around his apprentice's waist and sent a wave of love to him as Livat continued.

"During Aidan's pre-bonding party, Fluet had a bit too much to drink and made some rather offensive comments first about Qui-Gon and later about Master Yoda," Livat explained. "When Fluet didn't heed your Master's warning to desist, Qui-Gon lifted the man up with the Force and hung him from the chandelier at the center of the large ballroom, ten meters from the floor."

Obi-Wan looked at his normally stalwart Master in disbelief. "You didn't."

"Oh but he did, Obi-Wan, and it was the talk of the palace for years to come," Aidan remarked with a smile.

Leaning forward so that only Obi-Wan would hear him, Qui-Gon admitted. "So, you are not the only one who succumbed to a lapse in judgment, my own." He pressed a kiss to the younger man's cheek then pulled back. "Now go and enjoy the rest of the party. I don't think you will have any more problems with Da'nark."

Returning the kiss along with a wave of love, Obi-Wan left the table and joined Jian, who was again seated at the honor table. After apologizing for Da'nark's improvident behavior, the Prince assured his friend that his cousin had been escorted back to his room at the palace by two of the Royal guards and would not be returning to the party.

The remainder of the gathering passed without incident. Qui-Gon, Aidan and the rest of the older crowd left shortly after the incident while the younger crowd again partied until the wee hours of the morning. After leaving Jian and Parin at their residence, Obi-Wan made his way down the corridors to the rooms he shared with his Master. He had made sure Jian enjoyed the remainder of the party but he was still feeling somewhat guilty about his lack of control with Da'nark. Although the less responsible part of himself had reveled in dumping the annoying man in the ale, most of him was appalled that he had allowed that abrading person to get under his skin so easily.

Releasing his self-loathing to the Force, Obi-Wan made his way through their quarters into the bedroom he shared with Qui-Gon. He had sensed his Master awaken as he entered the outer rooms so he made no attempt at silence and went directly to sit on the edge of the bed. Placing his hand gently on a bearded cheek, he whispered. "I am sorry that I failed you, Master."

"It's not the end of the world, my own; just consider it another of life's lessons. Though it will definitely lend credence to the belief that you are too much like me for your own good," Qui-Gon replied as he turned to kiss the palm against his face.

At that Obi-Wan smiled, visualizing the image of his normally so-controlled Master hanging someone from a chandelier with the Force. "You really hung that man, Fluet, from the ceiling in the midst of the King's party?"

"Yes, I did and I was so flustered when I realized what I had done that I lost my Force hold on him as I attempted to bring him down and Master Yoda had to use the Force to cushion his landing," Qui-Gon admitted with a sheepish grin. "So you see, Padawan, my loss of control was even more spectacular that your own. Now, come to bed. Today is going to be another busy one."

Quickly divesting himself of his clothing, Obi-Wan slid under the covers, into the welcoming arms of his Master and lover. Exhaustion was rapidly catching up with him but he and Qui-Gon had spent so little time together that he fought his body's admonition and struggled to suppress a yawn. He threaded his hand into the silken mass of hair and covered the tempting mouth with his. After a few tender kisses, he was pulled tightly against a solid chest and heard the warm voice in his mind. I can feel your exhaustion. Sleep now, my love. I will hold you and we can be together in your dreams.

With nowhere he would rather be than Qui-Gon's arms, Obi-Wan relaxed into the strength of his embrace and gave into the call of sleep. Content with offering that comfort, Qui-Gon drifted back to sleep as well.

As he had the morning before, Qui-Gon came awake as the rising sun filtered into their room but unlike yesterday, he happily remained in bed with his mate lying snugly against him. Deepening his lover's sleep with a touch of the Force, he was content to run his hands lightly over the warm flesh, relishing the feel of the soft skin over hard muscle that composed his compact frame. He knew Obi-Wan would be upset at him for not waking him but it was too seldom that he could enjoy the weight of his sleeping lover in his arms and he did not want to pass up this opportunity.

His caresses must have penetrated Obi-Wan's dreams because the younger man was murmuring in his sleep and Qui-Gon could feel the rapidly firming penis pressing against his thigh. He kissed the tousled hair and felt his own erection building as his lover's lithe body began rocking against him. It was just too tempting - the soft sleepy moans and the hard penis undulating a wet pattern on his leg - so he pressed the still sleeping body onto its back and slid down to capture the silken shaft in his mouth. The taste of Obi-Wan exploded on his tongue as he licked and sucked every drop from the leaking slit. Running his tongue along the sensitive underside, he could feel the sensations he was creating bringing his lover quickly towards both waking and climax. Using his intricate knowledge of all of his mate's most sensitive areas, he could feel the flesh swelling against his tongue just as he heard the younger man's cries.

Obi-Wan's erotic dream shifted into an oh so delightful reality as he awoke to the sensation of warm wetness engulfing his cock. Before he could even react to this wonderful treatment, his orgasm rushed through him as he cried out Qui-Gon's name. When he came down from his ecstasy, he pulled his lover roughly beside him so he could look into his face and growled, "Why did you do that?"

Chuckling softly, Qui-Gon replied with a question of his own. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I would have enjoyed it more if I had been awake for more than the last few seconds," Obi-Wan gruffed. "Plus, it was more like having sex than making love."

Qui-Gon leaned in and kissed his lover tenderly, allowing his regret at being selfish in this encounter flow over the bond. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I was enjoying just holding you in my arms and touching you. But you were so beautiful, murmuring in your sleep and rocking against me, that I couldn't resist pleasuring you."

Never able to stay angry for very long with the one who held his heart, Obi-Wan rolled Qui-Gon onto his back, straddled his hips and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I will just have to amuse myself until I am recovered enough for you to make it up to me," he declared as he moved his lips against his lover's ear.

The certainty that his young lover would recover his stamina before he could torture him for too long bolstered Qui-Gon as he acquiesced, running his hands down the arms braced on either side of him. "I am at your mercy, my own."

With a nip to the tender earlobe, Obi-Wan trailed a path of kisses along neck and shoulder until he reached a dusky nipple on the broad chest. He laved the circle with his tongue, licking until he had hardened the nub into a peak then sucked it into his mouth. Qui-Gon's low moan spurred him on and he slid over to repeat his caresses to the other one.

"Yes," Qui-Gon breathed, as he lost himself in the titillating sensations from Obi-Wan tongue and lips. The feeling of his lover's renewed erection pressed against his groin told him that this teasing would not go on much longer.

After puffing a breath against that wet nipple, Obi-Wan shimmied down until he had reached the coarse hair surrounding Qui-Gon's erect and leaking penis. Without wasting a moment, he licked the liquid pooled in the tip then swallowed him to the root. He sucked and licked at the tasty flesh for a few moments but released it as he felt his own arousal pressing urgently against his lover's thigh. He settled back onto his haunches as he reached for the bottle of oil at their bedside. He poured a small circled into his lover's navel and used it first to coat the throbbing shaft rising up beneath it, then coated his fingers to prepare his own body.

With a smoldering look into those darkened blue eyes, Obi-Wan rose onto his knees so his mate could watch his fingers disappearing into his own body. After a few moments, he wrapped his slick hand around the turgid flesh and positioned the head against his opening. "Now, we will do this properly," he growled as he slowly lowered himself onto Qui-Gon's erection.

The feel of that tight heat surrounding him sent surges of pleasure through his already sensitized body and Qui-Gon couldn't stop the moan that came from deep in his throat. "Ahhh, so hot, so tight."

Obi-Wan hands explored the chest beneath him with gentle touches as he very slowly lifted his hips until the flesh within his body was barely contained then just as slowly slid back down that throbbing shaft until his balls rested against his lover's belly. After three or four such strokes, he could feel Qui-Gon's hips pressing urgently to increase the pace but his earlier release made him able to enjoy this languid pace. His hands pushed down firmly to keep him still as he continued with his tormentingly slow motions. "Don't rush it, love. Savor the moment," he added with a devilish grin.

For a few moments, Qui-Gon was actually able to comply with his lover's request but soon his need grew to such depths that he had to have more. Reaching forward, he rubbed his palm through the remnants of the oil on his stomach then enclosed Obi-Wan's penis within his fist. The extra sensation quickly achieved its goal and Obi-Wan increased the speed of his motions. He moved his free hand to the younger man's hip, using the extra leverage to increase the tempo yet again.

Using the hands pressed to Qui-Gon's chest to push against, they were soon lost in a frantic pace of thrust and drop that had Obi-Wan moaning his lover's name with each ragged breath, "Qui… love… Master…love you…Qui-Gon," came the final cry as semen spurted over his stomach and Qui-Gon's fist.

"My Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cried out as he held the thrashing man still with the hand on his hip and pulsed his essence into the channel of Obi-Wan's body. He released the softening shaft in his fist as he felt his sated lover collapse against his chest. They lay there for a few moments, neither of them feeling any desire to move from their sticky position. The hand that had held his lover still, moved to trace gently circles on his back as they stayed happily intertwined and dozed contentedly in the morning sun.

After an unknown amount of time but not really enough for either of them, Obi-Wan lifted his head to glance at the chrono by their bedside. "Well, I'd better… get up… I guess," he mumbled as his head dropped back onto Qui-Gon's shoulder. He felt the rumble of laughter against his chest before the reply.

"You don't sound too convinced of that, Padawan," Qui-Gon commented.

"I really should know better than to let you ravage me into incoherence on a morning that I have so many things to do," Obi-Wan grumbled as he rolled from his comfortable position.

"Me ravage you?" Qui-Gon retorted innocently. "As I recall you were the one in control of this somewhat torturous but extremely satisfying encounter."

"Well you started it," Obi-Wan flung back with a noticeable lack of heat as he continued to force himself closer to the edge of the bed. With an exaggerated sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and moved tentatively towards the refresher. "Are you coming, Master?" he called back over his shoulder.

Qui-Gon placed both hands behind his head and stretched his full length out on the bed. "No, I think I will wait until you have finished, Padawan. I wouldn't want to be accused of delaying you further."

"You just want to rub in the fact that you can lay there and be lazy," Obi-Wan scoffed. With a last glance at his smirking Master, he entered the refresher and allowed the door to slam noisily behind him.

Obi-Wan came back into the room with the beads and ties to his unwoven braid in his hand to find Qui-Gon standing beside the door. Pressing a light kiss to his lover's lips, he moved passed him into the refresher speaking as he went. "Parin commed and we're expected at breakfast in twenty minutes. I laid out our clothing on the bed."

Qui-Gon came out, still toweling dry his hair, to find Obi-Wan tying off his braid and looking forlornly at the set of beads in the black box. "I didn't feel right weaving it in myself."

"I understand. We will make time to redo them before the rehearsal this evening, my own," Qui-Gon assured with a smile as he ghosted his finger over the two baubles. After running that same finger down the length of Obi-Wan's braid, he moved beside the bed and dressed quickly. He was pulling on his boots when Obi-Wan called out to him from the common room.

"Did you have a chance to go through the rest of the lyrics?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes and I agree with your choice. It is very appropriate," Qui-Gon answered as he entered the room. "If you would like, I can return the book and give your choice to the musicians after breakfast," he offered, wanting to be helpful but also having his own motivation.

"I would really appreciate that, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied as he picked up the book and the disk of recordings. Tucking them under his arm, he palmed opened the door to their quarters and exited the room at his Master's side.

Breakfast was a friendly affair, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon undergoing not a small amount of teasing over their respective performances during the pre-bonding celebrations. The group spent most of the time while they ate making plans for the last day before the ceremony. There were errands still left to run, final fittings and clothing to pick up and decorating to oversee, among other little chores. Everyone had a least a couple of things to do but some people like Obi-wan and Jian had a good number, so they were the first ones to leave the dining room. Parin and Lycianna left shortly there after, leaving only the older crowd at the table.

"So Qui-Gon, what are your plans for the day?" Cliaryn asked as her children exited.

"I need to go to the greenhouse and checked on the solatia bush that I brought for the ceremony and drop off Obi-Wan's song choice to the musicians but otherwise I am free," Qui-Gon replied.

"You should never have admitted that, my friend," Aidan chuckled. "Now my beautiful wife will heap you with a list of chores ten meters long, like the one she assigned me to keep me occupied and out of mischief."

A smile lit up the Queen's beautiful face and she leaned over, speaking in a soft and conspiratorial tone. "What I need you to do is even more difficult, Qui-Gon. I need to make sure that my husband completes his list and arrives back home in time to get ready for the rehearsal but not too much before."

Kissing Cliaryn's hand with a flourish, Qui-Gon replied. "I am at the disposal of the House of Kintyre for even the most challenging of assignments."

"Qui-Gon, don't humor her. She will be insufferable," Aidan retorted as he rose from his chair.

Qui-Gon picked up the music book and disk that remained on the table at Obi-Wan's place and tucked it under his arm as he stood. "Come, my friend. The sooner we get started, the sooner we will finish."

The two men exited the room side by side and set about to complete the list. They made the music room their first stop and could hear melodious voices and the faint sounds of an octiva when they reached the door. As they entered, the musicians rose quickly from their places and bowed formally to the King once they reached them. "Your Majesty."

The young men did not rise up from their positions until Aidan spoke. "Good day, Jahams and Jul. From what I could hear as we came in, you boys have definitely inherited your fathers' talents."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Jahams replied for both of them as they stood.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, handed the book and disk to Jahams and introduced himself. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. My apprentice asked me to return those to you with his selection."

"And his choice, Ser Jedi?" Jul asked as his partner placed the book atop the octiva.

"The song he chose for Jian and Nyastria is called 'Here, There and Everywhere'," Qui-Gon replied.

Jahams smiled as he walked to his partner's side. "That's a very good choice. Were there any other specific songs that anyone would like us to play, beside your traditional song, your Highness?"

Qui-Gon replied quickly. "There was one that I would like to request if I may." When the young man nodded, he gave him the title and asked if the song could be played during the latter part of the reception. The musicians agreed easily and after a quick goodbye, the two older men were on their way.

The better part of the day was spent going from one place to another completing all of Aidan assignments. Checking on the solatia bush was easily included as the greenhouse was one of the places they needed to go. After confirming that the correct flowers would be delivered for both events, they picked up formal clothing from the tailors, attendant's gifts from the jewelers, finalized travel arrangements for the happy couple and the like. They stopped for a light lunch that included a couple of glasses of ale, as always enjoying the chance to talk and reminisce.

By the time Qui-Gon left Aidan at his quarters and returned to his it was 1700. He was not surprise to find out he had arrived back before his padawan and he decided to use the time for a combination of light exercise and meditation. Stripping down until he was clad only in his leggings, he moved into the center of the workout floor and began the slow and steady movements of a contemplative kata.

Qui-Gon was about three-quarters of the way through the kata when he felt Obi-Wan entering their quarters. Although his eyes remained closed and he continued the routine, he sensed the younger man move into the room, strip down to his leggings and move into a position opposite him as he finished the last motion. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Finally finished all your chores?"

"Yes, thank the Force," Obi-Wan replied. "All that remains is attending the rehearsal and ceremony."

"And keeping Jian calm until he speaks his vows," Qui-Gon retorted.

"Well, that too," Obi-Wan smirked. "Mind if I join you? It seems like it's been days since I have had time for this."

"Please. I have missed your company as well, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered.

The two Jedi lost themselves in the relaxation and exertion of the familiar routine, meeting each other's movements with the easy comfort of frequent repetition. No words were needed as they finished one kata and moved to the next, both of them flowing into the new pattern easily. They had completed three full routines before they stopped across from each other and met each other's eyes. Leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon his Master's lips, Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, I needed that." A glance at the chrono on the wall told him that they just had enough time to shower and dress before the rehearsal. As he turned, he caught sight of the large hot tub in the corner of the room and ran his hand longingly over the lip. "Before our vacation is over, we will make time to indulge ourselves in this wonderful addition to our quarters."

Moving to his apprentice's side, Qui-Gon covered the hand on the tub with his own. "Something to look forward to. Now, we need to get ready."

It did not take very long for the two of them to shower and dress. As they had for the betrothal dinner, both men dressed in the formal Jedi blacks. After they had finished dressing, they repeated their actions of that prior night and placed their commitment beads into each other's hair. After running his fingers down the thin length of hair, Qui-Gon brought the blue bead he had woven into Obi-Wan's braid to his lips and kissed it reverently. "Always yours," he whispered against the stone then rose and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. "Come, my own. It wouldn't do for us to be late to the rehearsal."

The historic basilica where the ceremony would take place was only a few blocks from the palace, so they decided to forgo the transport that was waiting for them and walk. Maren was a resplendent old city, buildings with classic gothic architecture intertwined with magnificent gardens and parks. It was a beautiful evening, the air pleasantly warm and the sky just beginning to darken enough for the stars to be visible and they had been able to spend too little time outdoors since their arrival.

After walking for a few minutes, Obi-Wan broke the companionable silence. "I'm glad you suggested we walk, Master. With the rush of activity since we arrived, I had forgotten how impressive this city could be at night."

"A peaceful walk outside the confines of the Temple is something we can indulge in too infrequently," Qui-Gon replied, dropping a hand from within his sleeves so that he could enfold one of Obi-Wan's. "Especially with such pleasant company." A sweet smile was his only reply and silence again flowed between them as they continued their trek.

A few minutes later, the marble steps of the cathedral lay before them. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and pushed open the heavy oak doors to enter. A Royal guard opened the inner door and motioned them into the main part of the church. A group of people in formal attire, including the King and Queen were gathered by the altar rail and they quickly moved to join them. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Aidan greeted. "As soon as Nyastria and her family arrive, we will be ready to begin."

Everyone chatted amicably while waiting, Obi-Wan and Jian sharing muffled laughter and knowing smiles as Parin rambled on about the previous evening. The conversation continued until the church doors again opened and the last group of participants entered. Nyastria was dressed in a flowing gown of sea-green silk, her long dark hair cascading over her bare shoulders. Obi-Wan smiled as Jian moved to his betrothed's side as if drawn to her by an invisible tether.

After a light kiss, Jian welcomed Nyastria's family then escorted them to the front of the church. After friendly greetings to all, Pater Luionad directed everyone into their proper positions and immediately began the rehearsal for tomorrow's ceremony. Wanting to insure that everything would be perfect for the bonding ritual, all the participants paid close attention to their instructions and after only three run throughs the Pater felt that they were all properly prepared.

Three transports brought the entire group from the church back to the palace and it took only a few moments for them to arrive at the dining facility. The seating arrangement for this formal dinner was the same as it would be for the reception tomorrow and once again Obi-Wan found himself seated at Jian's side which was quite a distance from his Master. After smiling fondly across the table, he released his yearning and focused his attention on the couple seated beside him.

Waiters doled out crystal flutes filled with a pale pink vintage wine to each guest as soon as everyone had taken their places at the table. When each one had a glass before them, Qui-Gon rose from his seat and held his goblet out in front of him. "Honored family and friends. As bond-father to Prince Jian, I have watched him grow from a wailing and squirming infant into the intelligent and conscientious young man who now appears before you. Tomorrow he takes one of the most important steps in his young life, exchanging bonding vows with an equally compassionate and responsible young woman. Please rise, raise your glasses and join me in wishing that the love and respect that this young couple shares will continue to grow as they work towards the day when they will stand side by side to reign over the kingdom of Varonat." He lifted his glass up over his head and declared in an emotion tinged voice. "Jian and Nyastria, may your lives be filled with joy and love and may the Force protect and be with you, always."

All around the table lifted their glasses in honor of the happy couple and drank to show their tribute to them. After the guests had put down their glasses and again taken their seats, Jian stood at his place. "Thank you all for your heartfelt wishes and for being with Nyastria and I on this wondrous occasion. It wouldn't be the same without each and every one of you here to share it with us."

With those formalities finished, Jian again took his seat and the waiters brought out the first course of the meal. Conversation flowed around the table as food was served and consumed. Obi-Wan could see Jian and Nyastria relaxing as the time passed, the comfort of family and friends belaying some of the tension of the upcoming ceremony. By the time the dessert dishes were cleared and tiny cordial glasses were being passed around, laughter floated in the air as people began rising from their seats.

As the betrothed couple made their way around the room to speak to everyone, Obi-Wan found his gaze automatically searching out Qui-Gon. Before he could move to his side, Nyastria's father approached him. "Jedi Kenobi, my daughter tells me that you and Prince Jian have been friends for many years. How did two people of such diverse backgrounds come to know one another so well?"

Years of diplomatic training kicked in and Obi-Wan gave up on his desire to join Qui-Gon to answer Ser Delaryn's query. They talked for a while, Obi-Wan telling him how he and Jian had come to be friends and relaying some of the tamer stories of their teenage experiences. Nyastria's mother and Queen Cliaryn joined them after a time. Madam Delaryn asked him about his life as a Jedi apprentice and he explained in very general terms what his life entailed. The Queen told a rather embarrassing story that occurred during his first visit to Varonat and Obi-Wan couldn't keep a light blush from coloring his cheeks.

Madam Delaryn was still laughing when Nyastria came over to join her parents. "It seems even Jedi training is not enough to overcome the normal behaviors of adolescence, she told her daughter."

"Master Qui-Gon was telling me an interesting story about a visit you and Jian paid to a rather seedy entertainment facility on the lower levels when Jian was at University," Nyastria said with an all too innocent smile.

Before she could continue, Obi-Wan placed an arm around her shoulders and said conspiratorially, "Please keep that little tale just between us, Nyastria. Any more damage to the reputation of the Jedi order at my hands and I will be doing meditations on serenity and control until I'm too old to take my trials."

"Your secret is safe with me, Obi-Wan," she agreed as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She leaned a bit closer and whispered. "I find it reassuring to know that the Bond-father of my future children has so much practice dealing with less than forthright experiences."

"Let us hope I am never required to put that experience to use in that vein," Obi-Wan replied in the same soft tone.

After a warm smile of agreement to Obi-Wan, Nyastria turned to her parents. "Mother, Father, are you ready to retired?"

The Delaryns nodded and headed for the door with their daughter after a few words of leave taking. After they had exited the room, Obi-Wan addressed the Queen. "Nyastria is an amiable and generous young woman who loves Jian very much. You must be very proud to have her joining your family."

"Yes, Nyastria is very good for Jian and I have no doubt that she will be more that capable of dealing with all the challenges inherent in her new role," Cliaryn responded, the warmth in her voice as it would be speaking to one of her children. "I see only good coming from this bonding. They belong to each other fully, much like Aidan and I and you and Qui-Gon." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "You are good for him, Obi-Wan. He is happier than he has been in all the years that I have known him."

"He is my heart, your Majesty, and I thank the Force each day for bringing him into my life," Obi-Wan said emotionally.

Before anything else could be said, Aidan and Qui-Gon came over to where they stood. "Ready to call it a night, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, I just need to speak to Jian for a moment first," Obi-Wan replied. After saying goodbye to the King and Queen, he crossed the room to where the Prince stood with his brother. "I was going to head back to my quarters unless there is something else you need me to do."

"No, I think an early night will be in all of our best interests," Jian said with a smile. "Your clothing for tomorrow should have been delivered to your quarters while we were here. Meet in my rooms in the morning, say 0930."

Relieved to feel his friend much more relaxed than at the rehearsal, Obi-Wan agreed easily. "0930 it is. Contact me if you need anything before then," he added before turning back to where his Master now stood alone. As he reached the older man's side, they began walking in silence from the room.

It did not take long for them to reach their quarters and as the door slid closed behind them, Obi-Wan pulled his lover into a firm embrace. "Finally, with no responsibilities and no distractions until 0930 tomorrow morning, we have some time to spend together."

"And just what would you like to do with that time?" Qui-Gon whispered against his lover's neck.

Obi-Wan pulled back and speared his lover with a lust filled look. "Well, it would be a shame if we did not take advantage of all the effort Queen Cliaryn put into redecorating our suite." He led Qui-Gon further into the rooms and with a flick of his wrist as they passed the door, the controls to the hot tub came alive and bubbling sounded from under the lid.

They continued on into the bedroom. As Obi-Wan pressed Qui-Gon to sit on the bed and knelt at his feet to pull off the high black boots, an earlier conversation came back to him. "Why did you have to tell Nyastria about the debacle at the Wild Wampa?" he asked in annoyance.

"Because it's a funny story," Qui-Gon chuckled. "And if you had paid more attention in your Non-Humanoid sexuality class, you would have realized that the Elomin were in stage two of their mating ritual and not trying to kill one another."

Tossing the second boot off to the side, Obi-Wan shifted between the spread knees and placed his head on a muscular thigh. He bit down firmly on the fabric covered skin of a sensitive inner thigh then smirked at the yelp that escaped from Qui-Gon's lips. "But that was in my youth, before I realized how many normally painful things become erotic in the correct setting," he explained as he rose from his knees.

Pulling his Master to his feet, Obi-Wan silently began to peel the dress blacks from the large body. He took his time, removing each piece of clothing almost reverently and hanging them all carefully in the wardrobe. Hands came up to copy his motions but he gently pushed them back to Qui-Gon's sides. When his lover voiced his objection, a fingertip to those enticing lips silenced him. "Be quiet and still," he ordered as he took two steps back and raked his gaze on the half naked body before him. "This is for me."

With a wash of love over their thrumming bond, Qui-Gon acquiesced, crossing his hands behind his back and widening his stance. There were very few things he would deny his young lover and this was something so easy to give.

Satisfied by his lover's compliance, Obi-Wan moved forward and undid the ties holding the black leggings in place. He slid them very slowly down Qui-Gon's hips until he released the semi-erect penis from the confines of the fabric. He stared at his prize for a moment, then continued to push the fabric down until it pooled at his lover's ankles. Slipping back to his knees, he ran his tongue over the already bruising flesh of his bite before bringing his lips to the enticing column of flesh jutting out from those dark curls. He ran his tongue slowly over the purple head and felt the flesh leap at his touch. He continued his teasing caresses for moments, relishing the tension in the taunt thighs as Qui-Gon struggled to follow his imperative. He pulled the swelling shaft between his lips and sucked gently before releasing it.

Qui-Gon bit back a groan as cool air replaced the warmth of Obi-Wan's mouth. A tug at his ankle and he lifted his feet one at a time as his leggings we removed. He watched as his apprentice got to his feet, hung his leggings in the wardrobe then pushed him back to sit on the bed. After another lust filled look, Obi-Wan moved a few steps away and placed his foot on a chair to unfasten his boot. The movement gave him a great view of his lover's firm ass and he fought the desire to just grab the man around the waist and toss him onto the bed.

Moving as slowly and seductively as he could, Obi-Wan removed first one boot and then the other, all the while looking over his shoulder at Qui-Gon. After placing his boots carefully beside the chair, he turned to face the bed and began removing his blacks. He took each piece of the uniform off deliberately then folded them neatly and draped them over the chair behind him. He moved as if he was performing a striptease for the most important audience in the Republic, which in his mind he was.

As enticing as the view of his lover sensually peeling off his clothing was, Qui-Gon found his patience and control being strenuously taxed. By the time only the black leggings remained on the bewitching form, need won out and he rose to his feet. A Force push against his chest sent him sprawling back down on the bed before he had taken two steps.

"Patience, my Master," Obi-Wan teased. "All good things come to those who wait."

"Don't you think you have kept me waiting long enough?" Qui-Gon grumbled as he righted himself back into a seated position.

Not bothering with a verbal reply, Obi-Wan undid the ties on his leggings and slid them to the floor. After stepping out of them and carefully folding the black fabric over the chair, he stalked over to the bed. Placing a knee of each side of the seated form, he straddled Qui-Gon's lap and took his mouth in an ardent kiss. After a few moments he pulled back, breathing heavily, and rose from his lover's lap. "Come, my love. We have a fantasy to fulfill."

Taking the offered hand, Qui-Gon stood and without a word led them into the other room. They made short work of the rigid cover that overlaid the large tub and climbed the three steps leading to the small platform surrounding it. Hand in hand, they moved into the almost scalding water and sat, side by side, on the wide shelf that ringed the tub. A contented sigh escaped both of them as their bodies acclimated to the temperature and they settled into the scorching heat. The water was high enough to reach part way up Obi-Wan's neck while it lapped at Qui-Gon's collarbones and being surrounded by its warmth was very relaxing.

Obi-Wan turned in his seat so that he was facing Qui-Gon, placed a hand into the heavy mass of brown hair and drew his lover's lips to his. They lost track of how long they kissed, soft, fleeting kisses giving way to more passionate, in-depth probing as the minutes passed. For the first time since they arrived nothing demanded their attention and they were content to drift in the pleasure of this slower pace. Mouths finally parted, taking turns tasting ears, necks and shoulders until their slowly building arousal crested in a wave too strong for them to continue to deny.

Obi-Wan extended a hand behind him to the massage table, easily catching the tube that flew into it as he moved to his knees, shifting until he had arranged himself straddling Qui-Gon's hips. He was twisting the cover off the tube when he felt his lover's chuckle.

Taking the now open container from Obi-Wan, the chuckle became a full-bodied laugh as he read the label. "Our friends seem to have anticipated our every desire," Qui-Gon observed. When he saw his padawan's confusion, he explained. "This is a non-water soluble massage gel. It appears that Aidan or Jian or probably both, envisioned our desire to use this tub for more than soothing soaks."

"We will have to remember to thank them for their foresight later," Obi-Wan replied as he grabbed the tube and squeezed an ample amount of the gel into his lover's palm. He shifted from his knees to his feet, the position putting his groin area a little above Qui-Gon's head but easily within his reach. After directing Qui-Gon's hand between his spread legs, he balanced his weight with his arms against the wall and waited.

Qui-Gon moved quickly to comply with his lover's silent directive, coating his fingers liberally with the gel and bringing them to the opening of Obi-Wan's body. Placing his other hand on Obi-Wan's ass, he pressed passed that first ring of muscle as he placed his mouth against the sensitive skin of the inner thigh before him and sucked. He gently brought a ring of blood to the surface of the skin as he coated his lover's anus with the thick gel. One finger became two and he used the Force to steady Obi-Wan as his motions threatened to upset his precarious balance on the ledge. By the time he had three gelled fingers within the tight sheath, whimpers and moans were coming from above him.

When those probing fingers disappeared from his body, Obi-Wan took no time to slide back into the water, positioning himself with his knees astride Qui-Gon. He placed both hands on his lover's waist, directing him to slouch down a bit. Qui-Gon took the hint easily and stretched out until his neck rested on the edge of the tub and his toes rested on the opposite ledge.

This new placement of their bodies had Qui-Gon's penis nudging into the cleft of his ass and after taking a moment to apply some gel to the insistent flesh, Obi-Wan steadied the shaft and slowly took it within his body. As many times as they had done this, the initial feeling of being filled by Qui-Gon always sent a surge of love and need through him that was almost overwhelming. Leaning forward carefully, he pressed an ardent kiss to his mate's lips. When he had regained his control a bit, he leaned back, braced his arms on the edge of the tub and began to move.

The tight sheath surrounding him raised and lowered in languid strokes. The position he was in left Qui-Gon no leverage and he had to be content with the pace that his lover was setting. He could feel the shudders running through Obi-Wan's body and knew that his shallow strokes were massaging the special place with his lover at every turn.

They continued this slow pace for a while, not even speaking, just enjoying the feel of each other in their bodies and minds. When he felt himself getting close, Obi-Wan would still for a few minutes, until the intensity lessened then begin moving again. The timer on the tub had stopped the bubbles and lowered the temperature a while back so they could take their time.

Finally, the sensations built up to such heights that they could no longer hold back. Obi-Wan braced his arms on the edge of the tub and increased the speed of his movements. Qui-Gon reached between them and wrapped his hand around his penis, stroking in rhythm with his motions. When a callused thumb brushed over the tip, he could hold back no longer. His orgasm exploded from him with a cry as his released pulsed over Qui-Gon's hand. A low groan escaped from his lover and he felt the corresponding wetness flowing into him.

When he had come back to himself, Obi-Wan lifted enough to allow the spent flesh to slip from his body. When Qui-Gon had shifted back into a sitting position, he settled back into his lap and said softly. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that it could be like this. Each time we make love deepens our bond and intensifies the love I feel for you."

"And the love I feel for you as well. Upon your Knighting, we can take the final steps and bring our bond to a depth that few Jedi have the pleasure of achieving," Qui-Gon replied as he snuggled Obi-Wan's sated body against his chest. They sat in silence for a bit longer, content to rest in each other's embrace, until he could feel the call of sleep pulling at them both. He kissed the younger man's cheek then jostled his knees until heavy gray-green eyes met his. "Up, Obi-Wan. Falling asleep here would not be a good thing."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan rose from the comfort of Qui-Gon's lap and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing towels from the shelf, he tossed one to his Master then dried himself off. When they reached the bedroom, he dropped their used towels into the laundry chute then directed him to a chair. He grabbed the brush from the dressing table and moved behind his Master. Carefully removing the green bonding bead, he placed it back into the case then brushed through the damp strands. He plaited the heavy mass into a loose braid then tied it off with a leather strip. Then he moved in front of the chair and dropped to his knees so that his bead could be taken out as well.

Qui-Gon reached for the thin plait, untied the cord holding it secured, and unwound the three beads from the strands. He placed the blue bead in the case beside his and the other two on the desk then combed his fingers through the loosened strands. He was beginning to rebraid it when a hand came up to cover his.

"Leave it, Master," Obi-Wan said. "It will need to be redone in the morning anyway." He got to his feet, moved over to the bed, turned back the covers and slipped beneath them. "Well?"

With a loving smile, Qui-Gon rose from his chair and joined Obi-Wan in their bed. He pulled his lover into his arms, snuggling him against his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, love."

"Night, Master," Obi-Wan said in reply, wrapping his arms around his lover and resting in the comforting warmth of that large body.

Obi-Wan came awake slowly, to the feel of cool sheets beside him and the smell of something freshly baked wafting in from beyond their bedroom. After checking to make sure no one else was out there, he rolled from the bed and headed into the common room. He could see Qui-Gon standing at the wet bar, dressed in worn leggings and pouring tea into a mug. The sight of the man so relaxed and carefree warmed his soul, as the last few months had been fraught with danger and tension. He moved behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed aside the braid to kiss the back of Qui-Gon's neck. "Morning, Master. Did you sleep well?" he asked, once his mouth was no longer occupied.

"Very well, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "I can't remember the last time I felt this well rested." He turned in the arms that held him and after a proper good morning kiss, continued. "Though our vacation is almost at an end. I received a message from Mace this morning and we have a new mission. A courier ship will arrive to pick us up at 2100 hours tonight."

Obi-Wan let out a heartfelt sigh then forced a smile. "I guess it was too much to expect that we could enjoy a leisurely return trip home on King Aidan's ship and a few days at Temple before they sent us off again."

"We live to serve," Qui-Gon quipped then dropped a kiss to Obi-Wan's nose and pressed him into a chair. "Have some breakfast. Queen Cliaryn sent up your favorite, cinna-mariburi tartlets."

Without a moment's hesitation, Obi-Wan lifted the cover off the platter and grabbed two of the aromatic pastries. He inhaled the first one in two bites, then smiled widely at Qui-Gon. "The Queen has really gone overboard spoiling me this trip. It is going to be very hard to go back to the reality of cramped quarters, barely edible food and who knows what else. Though I am glad that the bonding allowed us this time together," he added as he brought his hand to Qui-Gon's cheek.

"As I am," Qui-Gon said leaning into the touch. "But let's forget about our upcoming departure and enjoy the rest of our stay."

After finishing their breakfast, they took turns in the shower and began to get ready for the ceremony. When Qui-Gon came back into the bedroom, Obi-Wan was wearing only the magenta leggings and looking rather confusedly at the remaining items in his hands. "Problem, Padawan?" he queried as the younger man looked forlornly at him.

"Please tell me you know how all the pieces of this outfit go on," Obi-Wan lamented as he glanced over to his Master. "Why can't I just wear my blacks, like you are? It would be so much easier."

Qui-Gon walked over to where his padawan stood and took the offending garments from him. He kept only the innermost layer in his hands and placed the rest on the bed. "After you have done it a couple of times, it's easy enough. Like our uniforms," he said as he pulled the cream colored linen under tunic over Obi-Wan's head. Once he had it settled properly over his shoulders and chest, he grabbed the paler magenta overshirt and bunched up the billowy sleeves so that it could be slipped on readily.

Standing still so that Qui-Gon could ties the laces on the tight cuffs of his shirt, Obi-Wan chuckled at the picture his Master made, standing naked, fussing over him like a diligent man-servant. "I could get use to this you know," he teased.

"Insolent brat," Qui-Gon said with affection as he shifted his attention to wrapping the wide sash around Obi-Wan's waist. He went over to the closet, pulled out his padawan's black dress belt and secured it over the sash so that he could carry his saber. When that was done, he straightened up and looked at him. "All that remains is your surcoat. Would it be okay if I put on some clothing before we attend to that?"

Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon deeply before stepping back and handing him his black leggings. "I was enjoying the view, but if you insist," he said dramatically. He sat on the bed and watched as his Master put on the rest of his dress uniform. Finally when the belt was buckled across his hips he rose and went to the dressing table. "Sit, my Master. I will tend to your hair."

Qui-Gon sat while Obi-Wan brushed his still damp hair and worked the green bonding bead into another intricate weave in the back. After he had finished, his padawan moved to kneel before him and he duplicated his actions. He tied off the thin plait with a piece of silver cording then pulled the younger man to his feet. He retrieved the surcoat from the bed and helped Obi-Wan get into it. He attached his saber to his belt while handing his apprentice his then moved to the closet and picked up two boxes, simply wrapped in silver paper and ribbon and tucked them under his arm.

Formal cloaks being unnecessary in the heat of the day, after a final check to make sure their clothing was in order, they left their quarters. It did not take long for the two men to reach the Royal family's private residence and Prince Jian's rooms. Qui-Gon entered briefly but after a quick greeting to Jian and Parin, he left Obi-Wan to his duties and headed into the Palace proper. He diverted to the large ballroom that would host the reception, depositing the two wrapped boxes with the guard on duty before following the hallway to the main entrance.

The day was bright and warm as he moved down the steps into the formal gardens surrounding the Palace and Qui-Gon hoped that this was a good omen for the future of the bonding couple. He wandered around the beautifully maintained area, breathing in the aromatic smells from the flowers and plants as well as drawing on the Living Force that flowed so strongly though the landscaped grounds. After a short time had passed he left the garden following the same route he had walked the evening before with Obi-Wan and made his way to the Cathedral.

Qui-Gon reached the church before any of the guests, finding it only occupied by a few staff members and the Prince's four groomsmen when he arrived. After nodding a greeting, he continued reverently to the front of the church, focused on the two-meter high plant positioned in the center of the sanctuary. Beautiful lavender and fuchsia blossoms, some almost a third of a meter in diameter, adorned the plant, resplendent against the backdrop of the large dark green leaves covering it. A smile appeared on his face as he studied his gift to Jian and Nyastria, relieved that his gentle Force prodding had set the annual blossoming on the proper schedule that would allow the plant to flower for its ten day cycle beginning on this date every year.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Qui-Gon headed towards the back of the church just as the first guests were being seated. He exited the lofty building and positioned himself at the top of the stairs, greeting each guest politely as they moved through the entrance. He was still in that position when the King and Queen arrived a half-hour later. Indulging in his penchant for the distant past and his love of the equestrian, Aidan had arranged for the members of the bonding party to be conveyed to the ceremony in restored antique carriages drawn by pairs of matched stallions. He descended the steps and was waiting by the door of the carriage when the monarchs disembarked. "Good day, your Majesties," he greeted with a bow, although the smile on his face belied his formality.

"Good morning, Qui-Gon," Aidan replied while the Queen smiled warmly at his side. "The others should be arriving momentarily," he added as the sound of carriage wheels filled the air.

The group moved away from the carriage, standing a short distance away as the second one pulled up. The coachman jumped down from his position on the footrail and opened the door. Parin was the first to disembark, followed quickly by Obi-Wan and Jian. The three young men were resplendent in their finery, the regal magenta garments adding to the allure of the already handsome men. Parin and Obi-Wan stood aside and Jian moved forward to stand before his parents. "Mother, Father," he greeted as he kissed each of them formally on the cheek. "Today, I take a huge step forward in my life. I would not be here without your love and support. Thank you for always being there to love and guide me," he added in an emotion filled voice.

"You have grown into a wonderful man and we are very proud of you," Aidan replied in the same tone. When he felt his wife place her hand on his arm, he turned from his son after a gentle squeeze to his shoulder and started up the stairs.

With a fond smile to the two princes and a wave of love over the bond with his apprentice, Qui-Gon moved to their side to ascend as well. They stood in the vestibule of the church until the final guests were seated, then were escorted to their places by one of the groomsmen. As he took his seat, he caught sight of the three younger men taking their places inside the altar rail. The groomsmen moved to their spot along the front of the first pew and the structure became eerily silent as everyone waited for the final group to arrive.

The sound of sweet music echoed off the walls of the stately structure portending the advent of Nyastria and her party and everyone stood. When they heard the heavy door at the church entrance opening, all heads turned towards it. Four young women, dressed in flowing gowns of lavender silk, began their procession into the ancient cathedral. As they reached the front, the attendants took positions that mirrored those of the groomsmen. They were followed by the two women who would stand witness for Nyastria - her sister, Arubela, and Princess Lycianna, dressed in similar gowns of a deep violet - who moved to stand opposite Jian and his witnesses.

The melody of the music changed as the person everyone had been waiting for appeared in the open doorway. Flanked by her mother and father, Nyastria was a vision of classic beauty. Her jewel necked, long billowy sleeved gown of hand beaded ivory silk, with its two-meter long fabric train, made her the visualization of every little girl's fairy tale princess. Flowers, beads and ribbons were interwoven into the strands of her dark hair with wispy tendrils of soft curls dropping from the elaborate upsweep arranged at the back of her head.

Obi-Wan smiled at the gasp that escaped from Prince Jian as his intended came into view. He could feel the nervousness emanating from Jian and sent a wave of Force to calm his friend. "Stay calm, it will only be a few moments more." He got a quick smile in return before Jian once again locked his gaze on the group coming down the aisle.

The Delaryns accompanied their daughter to the altar rail and presented her to Prince Jian with her father speaking the ritual words, "Take your place by this man's side, my daughter, and continue on your life's journey with him."

Nyastria kissed her parents then took Jian's hand. Together they slowly climbed the three steps to the inner sanctuary and stood facing Pater Luionad, with their witnesses standing at their sides.

The bonding ceremony was beautiful, the ritual a combination of the ancient text of House Kintyre and personal vows created by the bonding couple. The guests in the Cathedral were almost totally silent as the two pledged their hearts and minds to one another. Their voices echoed off the chamber's vaulted ceiling and everyone listened intently to each word. After the finally words of the vows were spoken, Pater Luionad announced the newly bonded couple.

Jian and Nyastria were greeted with thunderous applause as they turned to face the assembled guests. They were both smiling happily as they made their way very slowly down the aisle, nodding and accepting well wishes from people as they passed by. Parin followed arm in arm with Arubela and Obi-Wan did the same with Lycianna. Holographers abounded as they reached the doors and they stopped on the steps to allow them to record their fill.

They continued down the long marble stairway until they reached the antique carriages that had transported the bonding party from the Palace. Jian and Nyastria entered the first carriage and began their trip back. The rest of the group filed into the remaining vehicles and soon everyone was on their way as well.

One of the private gardens had been decorated for official portraits and they were directed into that area as the carriages arrived. The official palace holographer recorded a multitude of images, which were taken in every possible combination imaginable: Jian and Nyastria alone, with their witnesses, their attendants, their parents as well as the entire group together. Other poses had the Royal family, the women, the men, and others grouped together in various arrangements. Queen Cliaryn even insisted on getting one of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

When the holo recording session was complete, the entire group headed to the formal ballroom for the reception. One of the Palace guards at the door entered the room to ask all the guests to rise in greeting. The members of the bonding party were announced as they crossed the threshold into the room and moved to their places at the honor table until only two empty places remained. The room erupted in another hearty ovation as Jian and Nyastria moved gracefully across the floor arm in arm. The sound did not die down until the young couple had taken their seats and Obi-Wan raised his arm towards them. "May I present Prince Jian and Princess Nyastria of House Kintyre." The cheering began anew, continuing until the young couple stood and bowed formally to their guests.

When the clapping finally died down, the string quartet in the corner of the ballroom began playing soft music as the waiters and stewards moved into the room, filling wine glasses and bringing the appetizers to the tables. Obi-Wan picked up his crystal flute, motioned for the still standing guests to do the same and raised it in the direction of the couple. "Please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Jian and Nyastria. May their lives together be filled with love and joy and may they sustain and support each other as they discharge the duties of House Kintyre with honor and nobility."

Everyone in the room lifted their glasses and toasted the new couple before again taking their seats. Light conversation started among the bonding party and the guests as they began to eat. As the first course moved into the second, the dialogue swelled and by the time the main course was served the atmosphere in the formal ballroom had relaxed substantially.

During the lulls in his conversation with Jian or Parin seated on either side of him, Obi-Wan would glance over at his Master and mate, sometimes just watching slyly as Qui-Gon talked with those seated near him and other times making eye contact and gracing him with loving smiles. After a few moments, the conversation would begin anew and his attention would be torn away. Every so often he would feel Qui-Gon's eyes on him and would turn to see his lover watching him as well. As much as he was honored to be standing with Jian during this ceremony, he was truly looking forward to the latter part of the reception when he could spend some time with Qui-Gon.

As the dessert dishes were collected, Jahams Mac'katny and Jul Lei'nion and their small group of musicians replaced the string quartet. After the two young men greeted the guests, Jahams called to the newly bonded couple, "Prince Jian and Princess Nyastria. Will you please come out onto the center of the floor and open this celebration of your joining by dancing to this song chosen specifically for you?"

Jian and Nyastria rose from the table and moved onto the floor. Jian wrapped his arms around his bondmate's waist and they began moving slowly as the soft, lilting music filled the room and Jahams voice rang out.

 

To lead a better life  
I need my love to be here

 

Here...making each day of the year  
Changing my life with a wave of her hand  
Nobody can  
Deny that there's something there

 

There...running my hands through her hair  
Both of us thinking how good it can be  
Someone is speaking  
But she doesn't know he's there

 

I want her everywhere...  
And if she's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share  
Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes...  
And hoping I'm always there

 

I will be there....and everywhere  
Here, there, and everywhere

 

There wasn't a word spoken in the cavernous room as the young man sang and the couple danced, everyone intent on the beautiful words of the song and the striking couple focused solely on one another as they glided across the floor. When the song came to an end, Jul called the two sets of witnesses to join them and quickly began another slow romantic song. A third melody had all the attendants joining in and then the young musician requested that the King and Queen and the Delaryns join them as well.

As Aidan and Cliaryn moved to stand to one side of the couple, the Queen smiled at the soft strains of the melody floating in the air. Aidan kissed his wife on the cheek before singing the first words softly with the musician. "I give her all my love - that is just as true today as the day Qui-Gon chose those words for us. I hope Jian and Nyastria will also experience a deepening of their love over the years," he wished and he felt her silent agreement.

The reception continued in a flurry of activity well into the afternoon. Traditional dances led the way into other traditions intermixed with conversation with a large number of friends and relatives among the guests. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan again found themselves on the opposite sides of these activities and conversation and it wasn't until Jian and Nyastria left to change from their ceremonial clothing that Obi-Wan made his way across the sea of people to his mate.

Dropping into the empty chair beside Qui-Gon, he took a large hand in his and said, "Finally, it appears that my responsibilities in this ceremony are just about complete. And not a moment too soon. This is more draining than the most harrowing mission."

"You were never meant to live the life of the idle rich, my love," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "Even with all your diplomatic training, you would rather be eating frotcha chips and drinking ale with a small group of friends then sitting through a formal banquet."

"Especially when I can't spend the majority of the time mentally teasing you," he retorted as he squeezed the hand he held.

As the last cords of the mandar faded out, Qui-Gon made eye contact with Jahams and when he received an answering nod, he rose to his feet, tugging gently on the hand holding his. "Will you share a dance with me, my Obi-Wan?"

"I would love to," Obi-Wan replied as he stood up. They walked to the center of the floor, hand in hand, and he melted easily into Qui-Gon's embrace. The soft cords echoed for a few moments then Jul's melodious voice rang out.

There are places I'll remember  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever, not for better  
Some have gone, and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends  
I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all

 

But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one, compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I'll love you more

 

Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I'll love you more  
In my life....I'll love you more

 

As he was held so tightly in Qui-Gon's strong arms, the words of the beautiful song being sung seeped into Obi-Wan's mind and heart. He could feel the emotions the poignant lyrics were creating in him mirrored in the soul of his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his neck. He could hear Qui-Gon whispering along in his ear as the young musician repeated the final words, "in my life, I'll love you more."

Even as the music faded out, they remained standing in each other's arms for a few moments, reigning in the spiraling sentiments created by the words. Finally, Obi-Wan stepped back and looked intently into Qui-Gon's face. "Did you request that?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon admitted. "I read the lyrics while I was looking through the song book for you. The words said so beautifully everything that I feel in my heart for you."

"It was perfect," Obi-Wan replied softly. "The depth of your love for me as your mate is something I treasure as fervently as your place in my life as my teacher. Thank the Force, we found a way to balance the two." Disregarding the numerous people around them, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips. "I love you, Qui-Gon," he whispered. "With all that I am and all that I will ever be."

As they moved back to their seats, arm in arm, they were unaware of anyone or anything going on about them. They sat in contented silence, just basking in each other's presence for this moment in time the Force had granted them. Soon enough, Jian and Nyastria would return and they would see the young couple off to their secluded hideaway. Then the time would be upon them to take their leave of their second home and the dear friends they got to see so rarely to once more go out to fulfill their duty. But for now they would be content to create another tiny private moment that they could cherish and relive when the mantles of Jedi life weighed them down. A tiny moment in which they could both dissolve in the sanctuary of that one all-encompassing phrase, "In my life, I'll love you more."

The End.


End file.
